Reencuentros
by laraila
Summary: Adrien y Marinette se reencuentran tras un año muy agitado, Marinette recién había terminado su relación con Luka en contra de su voluntad, y Adrien había recién descubierto la traición de su novia, Lila. El reencuentro de Félix y Bridgette no fue menos aparatoso, pues el recuerdo de ese rechazo estaba patente en sus corazones.
1. prólogo

**Capítulo 1 – prólogo**

Abrió la puerta y… se lo habían dicho, Nino y Alya se lo habían advertido, las palabras de estos dos y de Marinette rondaban su cabeza. "Lila no es de confiar" "es una mentiros" "ten cuidado con ella". Adrien creyó que había cambiado, no se habían visto en un año, y tal vez la distancia y el tiempo la habían convertido en una mejor persona.

Desde que los cuatro héroes, Ladybug, multimause, chat noir y chat blank habían derrotado a howk moth, Adrien se fue a vivir con su primo en un departamento cerca de la universidad. Su padre había resultado ser el gran villano, lo descubrieron al quitarle el miraculous de la mariposa, pero la portadora del pavo real se escapó. Su padre no dijo el nombre de esa mujer, y para evitar problemas, le quitaron los recuerdos de ese entonces. Sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, ambos primos se fueron de la mansión.

Volviendo al presente, Adrien sabía que Félix no iba a dormir en casa ese día pues se encontraba con su novia (o una de ellas), y Adrien quería darle una sorpresa a su novia. Le dijo que volvería a casa a las 8, pero pretendía llegar una hora antes para preparar una cena perfecta, vestirse bien, usar ese perfume que sabía que le gustaba, y volverla loca esa noche, ¿pero que encontró? A Lila en su cama, SU PROPIA CAMA, con otro.

No recuerda exactamente como fue la pelea, no la insultó, tampoco al sujeto que estaba con ella, (el cual escapó apenas vio su oportunidad, pero lo reconoció como el hijo de uno de los inversionistas a los que su padre obligaba a visitar) pero si fue claro: "no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, vete". Y lila lo hizo, no parecía sentir una pisca de vergüenza, de hecho, la única razón por la que esta estaba triste es por que ya no tendría a nadie que le ayudara con su carrera de modelo, y los regalos exclusivos de marca Agreste.

Después del primer impacto, y de encontrarse escandalosamente en schock, solo fue capaz de llamar a Nino y contarle todo lo sucedido. Minutos después Nino se encontraba en el departamento consolando a su amigo.

– Me lo advirtieron, tú, Alya, Mari… incluso dejé a Kagami por sus mentiras, soy idiota

– Todos hemos caído en sus mentiras alguna vez bro

– Pero Nino, yo sabía que era mentirosa… ¿¡en qué estaba pensando!? Kagami estaba conmigo cuando pasó todo lo de mi padre… y así le pagué, supongo que es el karma.

– Adrien, debes descansar por hoy, tienes 19 años, estás en tu segundo año de universidad, y toda una vida por delante, mañana es viernes, saldremos juntos y verás lo que te digo.

Adrien se permitió sonreír.

.

.

.

– Luka… eso está fuera de discusión, yo me conozco, y te conozco a ti, te amo mucho, pero no puedo obligarte a algo así, debemos terminar.

Marinette y Luka se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, cada uno mirando directamente al piso. Estaban en el Liberty, el barco–casa de la familia de Luka, completamente solos. Si fuera un día normal, ya tendrían las manos de uno encima del otro, sacándose la ropa con los dientes, pero ese día…

– Ya lo sé, sé que es lo mejor – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a la luz

– Te dieron la oportunidad de despegar tu carrera en Nueva York con Kitty section, jamás me perdonaría robarte esa oportunidad, ¡debes irte!

– Y tu fuiste acepada como practicante en la empresa de Agreste, y eso que estás recién en tu segundo año de universidad, debes quedarte en París

– Sé que es doloroso, te amo mucho, pero…

– Jamás te obligaría a renunciar al sueño de tu vida por mí

Cada uno sonrió al otro y se abrazaron. Marinette dejaba correr sus lágrimas mientras que Luka no quería mostrar ese lado de él todavía. ¡4 años de relación iban a terminar! Pero no podían dejar de lado sus sueños, no de esa manera.

Pudo aguantar las lagrimas durante el camino de vuelta a su casa, pero cuando Alya llegó, no pudo aguantar más, mojando de manera patética el hombro de su amiga.

– Pero hiciste lo correcto, si tu corazón te dice que tu carrera es más importante que tu relación, entonces está bien

– ¡pero lo amo tanto Alya! Esto duele

– Lo sé amiga, pero es lo correcto

– ¿y si me arrepiento? ¿y si al final no me escogen para ser diseñadora de Agreste y pierdo a Luka en vano?

– Entonces, sabrás que lo hiciste por tus sueños, debes dar todo de ti, y entonces no te arrepentirás – Marinette reflexionó tales palabras

– Tienes razón, ya tomé la decisión de dejar a Luka, debo avanzar.

– ¡esa es mi amiga! Y para pasar las penas, saldremos juntas mañana

– Le dije a Luka que lo despediría en el aeropuerto, luego, saldremos juntas

Ambas amigas asintieron.

.

.

.

Cuando se vieron de nuevo, después de tantos años, miles de recuerdos invadieron la mente de cada uno. Bridgette pensó en el día en que le dio una oportunidad a su gatito, sin saber quién se escondía tras la blanca máscara.

– _Mi dama… ¿éstas bien?_

– _Yo… yo… __– las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos antes de que se diera cuenta. Chat blanc no lograba entender que pasaba. Multimause siempre era fuerte y alegre… ¿Qué podía poner así a su amada?_

– _Ratoncita_

– _No sería justo que te diga… tu entiendes_

_Y entonces… se enojó… sí ella decía esas palabras, es por que tenía que ver con su novio, aquel que robó el corazón de su ratoncita antes de que él pudiera enamorarla. Si ella lloraba por culpa de ese idiota incapaz de ver todo lo maravilloso de la chica que tenía en frente, usaría su propio cataclismo cobre él, Félix mismo se encargaría de destruirlo._

– _Puedes decirme, tienes cara de necesitar hablar con alguien, a mi no me importa, por que lo que más me importa eres tú. _– se sentó en la torre Eiffel, con los pies colgando, invitando a la chica de sus sueños a sentarse a su lado.

– _Es que, fue justo antes de venir… el… bueno __– la mirada de chat blanc le dio la confianza para continuar, a pesar de saber sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, estaría para ella ante toda situación. – bueno… terminó conmigo_

_A su pesar, una parte de Félix se alegró._

– _Es un tonto por no saber a quien tiene a su lado __– pero la chica solo se puso a llorar más fuerte_

– _Es que eso no es todo… él… está con alguien más_

_En menos de tres segundos, Félix ya se imaginaba a que se refería multimause._

– _¿quieres decir que…?_

– _Lo vi besando a otra chica… solo entonces terminó conmigo… ¿¡no podía terminar conmigo antes de intercambiar saliva con otra!? Soy tan tonta_

– _Tu no, él es el idiota, si solo supiera quién eres_

– _Claro, si supiera que soy una de las super heroínas entonces si me amaría, pero yo como civil ni siquiera merezco que terminan conmigo antes de irse con otra, ¿verdad?_

– _¡no quise decir eso!_

– _No te preocupes, entendí el mensaje._

_Bridgette se iba a retirar, pero el gatito la detuvo antes de alejarse lo suficiente._

– _Ratoncita, no quería decir eso, es un idiota por no verte a ti, con o sin máscara, eres una persona maravillosa_

– _No me conoces en mi forma civil_

– _No, pero hay algo en ti muy especial, con o sin traje cualquiera debería ser capaz de verlo. _

_Ese día, Bridgette por primera vez consideró darle una oportunidad a su gatito blanco, pero primero, debía curar su corazón. Dejó de guardar rencor a su ex, no era su amiga, pero tampoco le odiaba. Meses después, la pareja de héroes empezó a salir. _

En cuanto al Félix del presente, no podía dejar de recordar ese día, el día que descubrieron que su tío era el malvado Hawk moth, pero no atraparon a Mayura. Ese miso día, la máscara de su ratoncita se cayó, tras varios meses de relación, podía ver el rostro de la persona que decía amar.

– _¿¡Bridgette!?_

– _¡Félix!_

_Pero la exclamación de Bridgette, además de sorpresa, era felicidad, conocía a Félix, había sido su flechazo durante un año, pero al no conseguir acercarse a él, le dio una oportunidad a Nathaniel, pero ahora, descubre que se había enamorado de Félix otra vez. Debía ser obra del destino o algo así, y su compañero había demostrado que, tal y como ella sospechaba, Félix era una persona amable, comprensiva y cariñosa, además de protector con la gente que le importa. _

_Pero Félix…_

– _No, no lo acepto __– se veía enojado, y Bridgette no entendía_

– _¿que dices? __– ella se empezaba a poner nerviosa_

– _Es que tú… eres ruidosa y molesta, todo a tu alrededor termina en desastre, simplemente no lo acepto._

Dejó a la chica sola y nunca le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Al menos hasta ese día.

– Ella es la señorita Bridgette, encargada de diseño, a partir de ahora será su compañera – la asistente se dirigía a Félix, y ahora miraba a Bridgette – señorita Bridgette, él es Félix Agreste, encargado de ventas, juntos deben organizar la publicidad de la nueva campaña de modas.

– Disculpa Jane, nosotros… estamos estudiando todavía

– Pero es su último año

– Estamos solamente en prácticas

– Pero he visto diseños suyos, y Félix ha escrito mucho sobre modelos de ventas nuevos

– Comprendo, pero…

– No tienen demasiada experiencia, pero Agreste revisará el trabajo de ambos personalmente, por lo que no teman. Es la nueva línea veraniega para adolescentes, por primera vez Agreste ha diseñado trajes de baño, confía en ustedes. Mucha suerte.

Jane se fue, dejando a ambos encargados solos en la habitación.

.

.

.

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Pues bien, acabo de romper el corazón de los cuatro personajes, perdón por eso, pero tengo buenas intenciones, lo juro jeje.**

**Los capítulos se van a ir alternando, uno de la pareja AdrienXMarinette los DOMINGOSy uno FélixXBridgette los VIERNES empezando desde este domingo, al menos se es el plan original. Espero que lo disfruten, Lara se despide ^^/**


	2. noche de fiesta y algo más

**Capítulo 2 Marinette y Adrien **

Marinette fue a dejar a Luka al aeropuerto. Según Marinette ellos se merecían una verdadera despedida. Según Alya, ambos dos eran masoquistas, y cabía la posibilidad de que no se equivocara, porque dejarlo ir fue una de las cosas más dolorosas de su vida. Al perecer amar a Luka era su cruz.

Pero no mancharía sus bellos recuerdos con pensamientos tan amargos. Luka le regaló miles de experiencias y primeras veces. Su primera cita de verdad, su primer beso de civil, su primera vez en una rueda de la fortuna, su primera noche de amor, y podía seguir contando.

Se abrazaron una última vez, pero no se besaron, solamente le dejó ir para luego dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amiga, quien la esperaba con el helado y las galletas listas. Alya pensaba en llamar a la hermana de Marinette, Bridgette, pero esta había empezado sus últimas prácticas, de seguro no tendría tiempo.

– Hoy saldremos los 4 juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Adrien fuera desaparecido por Lila

– ¿ya no está con Lila?

– Nino no me contó detalles, pero por fin saldremos los 4 juntos, no lo hemos hecho desde que entramos a la universidad.

– Me parece bien

Si era sincera, no tenía ganas de salir, si fuera por Marinette se quedaría la noche entera comiendo helado y lamentándose, pero su mejor amiga no le permitiría hacer algo así.

Alya la arrastró hasta el bar RED, quedaba cerca de la casa de los 4, por lo que era la mejor opción para todos, al llegar, Nino y Adrien ya se encontraban ahí. No veía a Adrien hace varios meses, de a ratos se lo encontraba en la universidad, o tenían pequeñas salidas rápidas, pero nunca habían vuelto a salir los 4 juntos, pues todos estudiaban carreas diferentes y los horarios no calzaban nunca.

El tiempo había hecho maravillas en el joven rubio, sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco, reemplazando las facciones infantiles por unas más maduras, estaba más alto, y su cuerpo bien trabajado. Sus ojos igual de verdes y hermosos, y su cabello algo más rebelde, pero se mantenía elegante.

– Por fin llegan señoritas – Nino besó a Marinette en la mejilla, y luego besó a su novia en los labios. Se arrepintió a los pocos segundos al ver las caras amargas de sus dos amigos.

– Esto sería más fácil si fuera solo uno, pero son dos corazones rotos al mismo tiempo. – Alya susurró a Nino.

– Será difícil, pero intentemos distraerlos.

Y, de hecho, lo habían logrado, fue necesaria una primera ronda de tragos, pero el menos el ambiente se sentía un poco menos tenso, claro que la pareja de enamorados hacía malabares con las palabras para no entristecer a uno o al otro, no podían tocar el tema de la música ni del modelaje, pero, en fin.

El ambiente era alegre, los cuatro reían, se hacían bromas, y recordaban los primeros días de escuela, cuando recién se conocían. Incluso bromearon sobre el enamoramiento de Marinette hacia Adrien, el cual ya no era secreto para nadie.

– Y así fue como obtuve mi entrevista, al final se la entregué al profesor, me dijo que había algunas preguntas débiles, pero iba mejorando

– fue tu primera práctica oficial, debes estar contenta– Adrien le felicitó por su logro.

– Gracias Adrien, ¿y qué hay de tu carrera?

– Amo estudiar física, realmente fue buena idea dejar el… modelaje – Lila lo había utilizado para tener una oportunidad en ese mundo, Nino notó el cambio de humor, mirando a su novia con pánico.

– Pero bueno, Nino, tu el otro día entregaste tu examen final

– Sí, a la profesora le encantó la mezcla, de hecho, un amigo de ella que es organizador de eventos quiere usar mi música para sus cocteles…

Ahora era Marinette la que tenía la cabeza gacha, lo que daría por que Luka le dedicara otra de sus canciones.

– Nosotros vamos por otra ronda – Nino tomó a su novia del brazo y la llevó a la barra – debemos discutir que hacer – le dijo en un tono bajo antes que ella replicara, dejándose arrastrar

El silencio entre Marinette y Adrien era algo incómodo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Supe que Luka fue a Estados Unidos – quería ser cuidadoso, pero tampoco quería evitar ver el elefante en la habitación.

– Sí, un evento en Nueva York necesitaba bandas jóvenes independientes, es un festival que se usa para ver que bandas y cantantes lanzar al estrellato, y ellos pasaron todas las pruebas, ¡a pesar de la distancia lograron hacerse notar! Él… debía irse… y yo fui aceptada para practicar con tu padre

– A pesar de lo que pasó

– Él no recuerda nada, así que está bien, pero por eso yo debía quedarme, no podíamos ser tan egoístas de obligar al otro a renunciar a sus sueños

– Ambos dos son grandes personas… a diferencia de

– No quiero decírtelo, pero te lo dije – una leve risa triste se dejó escuchar en la mesa

– Todos me lo dijeron, incluso dejé a Kagami, Lila me dijo que había hablado mal de mí a mis espaldas

– También, hizo que nos viéramos cada vez menos.

– Ella sabía que cuando estábamos en la escuela tú… bueno yo…

– Estaba enamorada de ti, lo sé, pero eso fue antes

– Claro, antes, pero por eso no le gustaba que nos viéramos.

– Ya veo… pero que tonta

– Lo sé, porque eso es parte del pasado, ¿verdad?

– Sí, del pasado

Entonces, llegaron Alya y Nino con la siguiente ronda de bebidas.

.

.

.

– Nino, tu lleva a Alya a su casa, te queda más cerca, mientras que la casa de Marinette me queda en el camino, así que yo la dejaré – cada uno cargaba a una de las dos chicas, las cuales con suerte se mantenían en pie.

– Me parece bien, nos vemos pronto

– Nos vemos

Ambos amigos se despidieron cuando el taxi pedido por Nino llegó. Minutos después llegó el de Adrien. Ayudó a Marinette a subir, pero debido a los minutos al aire fresco, al parecer se sentía algo mejor.

– Perdón por eso, pero hace semanas que no bebía, y tampoco comí bien antes de salir

– Está bien, Nino y yo fuimos a comer antes de ir, ustedes no, y además son más pequeñas, era obvio que si manteníamos el mismo ritmo eso iba a pasar, debimos ser más considerados.

– Está bien, ya se me está pasando

– Mentirosa

– ¿Cómo que mentirosa?

– Aun tienes las mejillas rojas de tanto alcohol – Adrien le picó la mejilla

– ¿y que hay de ti? – Marinette tocó su cara también

– Me quemé con el sol antes de venir

– Si claro, quien te cree – le dijo sarcástica

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

– Lila es una idiota por hacerte algo así, tú vales mil veces más que ella

– Gracias, tu también eres una chica genial, encontrarás a alguien igual de genial que Luka.

– Nadie se saca la lotería dos veces Adrien

– Eso no lo sabes

Llegaron a la residencia de Marinette, la verdad, a ambos se les había pasado una misma idea por la cabeza, pero no ¡sería una locura!

– Es el primer viernes que voy a dormir sola – se le escapó, pero el alcohol en su sangre no le permitía avergonzarse por cosas así

– Félix nunca está los viernes, también será mi primer viernes solo en mucho tiempo

Se miraron, ambos entendieron que es lo que querían, pero no se atrevían a hablar.

– Podemos hacernos compañía – Adrien la miró avergonzado de sus palabras – solo como amigos, claro, no pienses nada raro

– Sí, claro que sí, pero nada raro, por que yo ya no estoy enamorada de ti

– Y yo tampoco de ti, es decir, nunca lo estuve, no es por que no creo que seas genial, eres genial

– Sí, lo sé, pero somos amigos

– Amigos

– Y ambos hemos sido dejados, y no queremos pasar el primer viernes solos

– Podemos comer algo, ver una película, o algo así.

Ambos se bajaron del auto, la mirada divertida del taxista los avergonzó aun más a ambos… ¿en que estaban pensando? ¿dormirían juntos? Ninguno pensaba que de hecho lo harían, por que eran amigos, dos amigos que se acompañaban en una noche triste,

Marinette sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta, y dejó su bolso en la entrada de la casa, subieron las escaleras y se dirigió al baño para ponerse pijama. Ese fin de semana los padres de Marinette no estaban en casa, pues habían viajado de escapada romántica, y Bridgette estaba en casa de su mejor amiga. Adrien observó la habitación, era bastante simple, era un ambiente, con un baño y un escritorio al frente de la cama, y todo decorado con colores pasteles, muy al estilo de Marinette.

– El lugar está un poco cambiado, pero es muy lindo

– Gracias

Se sentaron uno al frente del otro, y la verdad, no podían decir quien de los dos había dado el primer paso, porque cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se estaban comiendo las bocas con fogosidad. Marinette no sabía que pasaba por su mente alcoholizada, sentía que traicionaba sus sentimientos a Luka, pero se sentía sola, lo había soportado toda la noche, pero no podía seguir. En cuanto a Adrien, él sabía que Marinette era una buena chica, de sentimientos puros, jamás le traicionaría, quería estar con una persona que no le utilizara, al menos no de manera tan cruel.

Aunque sí, se estaban utilizando el uno al otro para calmar sus dañados corazones, pero tampoco pensaban mucho en ello cuando la camiseta de pijama de Marinette y la camisa de Adrien ya habían desaparecido.

– Adrien, esto… está mal – los labios masculinos de Adrien bajaban por su cuello, arrancando jadeos y suspiros.

– Lo sé – las manos de Marinette acariciaban la cabellera rubia y su musculosa espalda, tocando todo a su paso

Se detuvieron para mirarse a los ojos

– Solo por hoy, no pensemos en nada solo por hoy, intentemos olvidaron de todo y disfrutar – le rogó

– Me parece correcto – le respondió la chica mientras movía su mano derecha acercándola a su sexo, moviéndola de arriba abajo por toda la longitud masculina

– Marinette – jadeo ante el suave masaje, sintiendo en cada dedo la presión que ella ejercía – empieza desde más arriba, me gusta en la punta, por favor – Marinette volvió en sí, recordando que estaba con otra persona diferente a Luka, y por medio segundo le dieron ganas de llorar, por que lo estaba haciendo de la manera que el gustaba al guitarrista, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado tales sentimientos. Se dejó guiar por Adrien en todo momento.

Cuando Marinette le obedeció, se sintió a segundos del orgasmo, por lo que se obligó a si mismo a detenerla, ella aun no sentía nada, y él no era un amante egoísta, con ninguna de sus dos novias anteriores lo había sido.

En un solo movimiento, Adrien bajó hasta encontrarse con los pechos de Marinette, besando y succionando algunos pedazos de piel, bajando lentamente en un camino de besos y caricias. Se entretuvo un rato en su vientre, pues al parecer era un lugar bastante sensible para ella. Finalmente, lamió ese hinchado botón que lleva a las chicas a la cumbre del placer, succionando y lamiendo con fuerza y decisión

– A–Adrien – le detuvo un segundo, el chico solo la miró con curiosidad, ¿la había lastimado sin querer? – p–puedes… ¿hacerlo más despacio? m–me gusta más superficial, y en círculos

Entonces, Adrien también recordó que no estaba con Lila, sino que, con Marinette, con esa compañera de clases que esperó una oportunidad durante poco más de un año, y él no se enteró hasta años después. Ahora que se encontraba en esa posición tan desvergonzada le daba por preguntarse, ¿Qué tan diferentes pudieron ser las cosas si se hubiese dado cuenta de que su amada Ladybug era su tierna compañera de clases?

La noche continuó entre jadeos, caricias y suaves embestidas, llevándolos a paso lento pero firme a la cumbre del placer.

.

.

.

**Bueno, empezamos de manera algo intensa (?) no pude evitarle jeje. En general, el lemon no me sale muy bien, pero era necesario para mostrar el point de que en verdad quieren estar con otra persona, y eso.**

Manu: leí tus dos fics, no soy muy fan del adrigami, pero no me molesta, en general lo uso más como excusa para el lukanette jeje. Y del lukadrien, soy una fan empedernida del yaoi, pero de esos, mi ship favorito es NathanielXMark, mientras que mis ship yuri favoritos son primero, el marigami (creo que así le pusieron y se viene historia de ellas pronto) y luego Juleka con Rosa.

**Sin nada más que decir, el próximo capi es el viernes, hasta la próxima ^^/**


	3. primeros días de oficina

**Capítulo 3 Félix y Bridgette**

Era extraño que su primo no le avisara cuando iba a llegar tarde. No era como que le molestara; de hecho, consideraba muy agradable tener de vez en cuando la casa para él solo. Tampoco le importaba que Adrien trajera a su novia a casa, "mientras yo no escuche ni vea nada extraño, no me importa".

Félix era mayor que su primo por unos pocos años, Adrien tenía 19 y él 23, cursaba su último año de carrera. Economía y administración no era una carrera que le apasionase en sí misma, pero siempre había querido hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar en un futuro, y estaba trabajando arduamente para ello, mientras que su primo decidió salirse del camino marcado por su propio padre, estudiando física. No lo hablaban mucho, pero admiraba mucho a su primo en ese sentido, de hecho, después de lo ocurrido con Howk moth irse de la mansión fue idea del más pequeño de los dos, Gabriel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para oponerse. Sin sus recuerdos como villano, no entendió por qué se fueron, pero finalmente lo aceptó a cambio de que se visitaran mutuamente durante la semana.

Se preparó una tasa de té y tomó los papeles que le entregaron ese día en la oficina. Uno de sus primeros trabajos como futuro coordinador de la empresa era ver el asunto de la venta de una línea completamente nueva para la empresa. Si bien la línea adolescente ya llevaba varios años en circulación, nunca la marca había hecho trajes de baño, la publicidad debía ser perfecta, y ahí sus problemas.

No sabía que Bridgette había estudiado diseño, o publicidad, ni siquiera le preguntó su carrera. Una vez que Jane los había dejado solos todo fue muy incómodo entre ambos.

El día siguiente de la derrota de Howk Moth, (día en que también rechazó a Bridgette por primera vez) fueron los 4 a entregar los miraculous. Debido a la batalla contra la reina avispa, la guardiana de la caja era la misma Bridgette. El maestro Fu estaba pensando en Marinette como sucesora, sin embargo, las cosas se dieron de manera apresurada, Marinette era solo una niña de 16 años, no podía cargar con tal responsabilidad. Bridgette ya tenía 20 en ese entonces, por lo que aceptó la responsabilidad sin quejarse ni una sola vez, característica que Félix admiraba y amaba. El problema es que aun le llegaban flash backs del momento en que terminaron su relación.

– _Félix, antes de irte, por favor, debemos hablar, yo… no quiero terminar esto, te amo_

Bridgette le estaba dando unasegunda oportunidad, sin embargo, él le dijo algo de lo cual se arrepentía hasta el día de hoy…

– _Bridgette, no te puedo amar a ti_

– _Pero si a multimause_

– _Es diferente, las dos son diferentes, tú también rechazaste a chat blanc por Félix _

– _Pero yo estoy dispuesta a terminar de conocerte_

– _Pero yo no_

No recuerda que pasó después de eso, pero nunca la volvió a ver, en ni una sola ocasión. Desde entonces había tenido varias novias, ninguna demasiado importante en su vida.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono interrumpiendo sus pesados pensamientos.

"Félix, soy Bridgette, necesito que me confirmes la cantidad de carteles que debemos hacer y el tamaño"

Un mensaje seco, sin mayores emociones, como el que podría enviarle cualquier otro empleado, justo abajo le llegaba el mensaje de Ann.

"Hoy en la noche tengo libre, ¿quieres divertirte?"

Ann era una buena chica, habían salido unas pocas semanas, no le emocionaba especialmente encontrarse con ella de nuevo, pero tampoco tenía verdaderos motivos para dejarla de lado.

"déjame confirmar, pero estoy casi seguro de que son 3 carteles verticales y uno aun más grande pero horizontal, espera mi mensaje mañana" era la respuesta para Bridgette.

"no estoy muy de humor, tal vez otro día" era la respuesta para Ann

.

.

.

– Tú sí que tienes mala suerte, ¿de veras debes trabajar con ese patán?

– Tampoco es para que lo insultes Aly

– Bueno, nunca entendí por qué nunca más te volvió a hablar, es decir, según yo había una tregua entre ambos

Cuando empezó a tener sentimientos por Nathaniel, Bridgette dejó de perseguir a Félix, al menos de manera tan intensa, ambos lograron quedar como amigos, sin embargo, a ojos de Alya, estos dos dejaron de hablarse de un día para otro. Bridgette no podía decirle que habían estado saliendo como super héroes sin saberlo, y una vez que lo descubrieron Félix la rechazó.

– s–según yo también, pero bueno, no puedo obligarle a tener una relación conmigo de ningún tipo si él no quiere, ¿verdad? Al menos eso aprendí cuando me enamoré de él y no funcionó – "la primera vez que me enamoré de él"

– ¡pero tienes derecho a explicaciones!

¿pero que explicación podía tener? Bridgette intentó tener otros novios, pero simplemente se le hacía imposible. El tema de los héroes de París era uno muy recurrente, tarde o temprano se habla sobre ellos, y cada vez que alguien mencionaba lo genial y grandiosa que era su alter ego, las inseguridades de Bridgette salían a la luz. Poco tiempo después una de las dos partes terminaba la relación, era la historia de su vida después de todo, la persona que durante años le dijo que la amaría sin importar quien se encontrara tras la máscara la rechazó. Se lo dijo cuando se conocieron, cuando le dijo que amaba a otro, cuando le dijo que tenía novio, y se lo repitió una última vez cuando terminó con Nathaniel. Si él la abandonaba al compararla con su alter ego, ¿por qué otro no lo haría?

– Bueno amiga, da igual, ahora que recuerdo, debo preguntar algo a Félix antes de empezar.

La después que recibió era bastante seca, era una conversación normal entre dos compañeros de trabajo, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

.

.

.

– La idea de esta campaña es que las chicas sepan que es lo que van a comprar antes de ir a la tienda

– ¿y cuál es tu idea?

– Que además de las fotos de revista, le pidamos a algunas personas que ya tengan seguidores que se pongan los trajes de baños y los muestren, tengo en mente a varias modelos que tienen muchos seguidores en sus redes sociales, de ese modo podemos atraer a las chicas.

– Me parece una buena idea Félix, podemos dar unos tres modelos a cada una de las chicas, de modo que haya variedad

– Exacto

– Te dejo a cargo entonces, piensa con Bridgette a quienes invitar – Jane, la encargada, los dejó solos nuevamente.

No podía seguir postergándolo ni un día más, ¿cierto? Esa noche de viernes Adrien no llegó a la casa, tampoco le preguntó por qué, se había enterado de lo de Lila y prefirió no preguntar. Aunque en el fin de semana le preparó silenciosamente un chocolate caliente, eso siempre le hacía sentirse mejor. Ahora lunes, llegaba la hora de finalmente llegaba la hora de sentarse con Bridgette, en la misma mesa, a hablar de cosas del trabajo, con más gente alrededor, como si nada hubiese pasado.

– Bien, había pensado en invitar a Marilin, enviarle a ella los dos conjuntos rosas y el blanco con estrellas, mientras que a Karly le entregamos el verde, el amarillo y el anaranjado, ¿Qué dices?

Sin embargo, no la había escuchado

– Félix, ¿me estás escuchando?

– Perdón, estaba distraído, lo siento – pero ella le miró de mala manera, dio un largo suspiro, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– Félix, se que esto es extraño, yo tampoco estoy cómoda, pero debemos hacer esto, mejor te envío mi planificación por mail, revisa si te gusta la idea y me llamas para discutirlo

Pero no, nada estaba bien, si las cosas seguían así entregarían un trabajo mediocre, y ninguno de los dos podía darse ese lujo.

– Espera, lo siento, es mejor verlo de inmediato entre ambos, ¿sí? – Bridgette, quien ya se estaba levantando, volvió a tomar asiento.

Entre los dos revisaron los perfiles de las diferentes modelos, anotando el estilo de cada uno y la cantidad de seguidores, estaban por terminar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

– Bridgette, ya tenemos el fotomontaje preliminar, necesito que me digas si te gustan o no – Sam era un fotógrafo, llevaba varios años en la empresa, a sus 26 años ya era bastante reconocido como fotógrafo de modelos.

Bridgette revisó los papeles que el joven le entregó, y Félix no pasó por alto la intensa mirada de Sam sobre Bridgette.

.

.

.

**Bueno gente bella, ese fue el capi de viernes. Lo considero un poco menos intenso que el otro jeje, de hecho las historias son bastante diferentes. El domingo tenemos capi de Adrien y Mari.**

Manu: sobre una historia parecida a esta pero luanette y adriagami, se me ocurren varias ideas con este mismo formato, pero antes, ya tengo en pañales una historia marigami jeje, (estoy empeando una relación y eso me tiene muy inspirada jeje, de hecho terminé de escribir casi todos los capis de esta historia hace unos días, solo me falta corregirlos). La pareja de villanos de Lila con Félix me llama la atención, pero aún no me encantan, pero como no hemos visto mucho de ellos entonces aún no doy mi veredicto jeje. Y perdón por ver el adrigami como excusa, es que s eme hace difícil imaginarlos juntos, pero ya tengo un par de ideas, al menos eso creo. No sabía que habíaun adrinath,se me hace extraños por que casi ni se hablan en la serie, pero NathanielXMarck es mi yaoi favorito jiji

Sin nada más que decir, lara se despide por hoy ^^/


	4. despertar

**Capítulo 4 Marinette y Adrien**

Despertaron… cansados, profundamente cansados, llegaron tarde a la casa de Marinette, y se quedaron hasta tarde en… eso…

Marinette despertó primero, al principio algo desorientada, hasta que vio al chico a su lado, desnudo igual que ella. Los recuerdo cayeron a su mente como un bloque de concreto contra el pavimento.

Técnicamente no habían hecho nada malo, estaban los dos solteros, pero sus sentimientos hacia Luka eran confusos todavía, entonces, Adrien despertó. Al igual que ella se encontraba algo desorientado, miró hacia ambos lados, encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Marinette, luego entendió la escena, y se mostró algo incómodo el también.

– Esto… te puedes duchar primero si quieres, y luego vamos a desayunar

– Está bien, gracias.

Ambos estaban muy confundidos, ¿acaso debían hablar de ello? ¿era preferible dejarlo pasar? Ninguno de los dos había tenido un encuentro de una sola noche antes, menos con alguien a quien consideraban un amigo.

Cuando Adrien terminó la ducha, decidió vestirse dentro del baño, a pesar de que consideraba algo muy tonto sentirse avergonzado por la mirada ajena después de entregarse tan desvergonzadamente horas atrás. Entonces, pasó Marinette a la ducha, y al igual que su amigo, se vistió dentro del baño.

– Esto… antes de ir a desayunar… – Adrien atropelló un poco sus palabras – perdón por lo de ayer, es decir, no me acuerdo mucho, pero si te presioné de alguna manera, lo lamento.

– No me presionaste, de hecho, yo lo siento, tampoco me acuerdo de mucho, pero… ya sabes…

Adrien no entendía a qué se refería exactamente, al parecer su cara de confusión dio resultado.

– Es que yo antes estaba enamorada de ´ti, ya sabes, y siempre te buscaba a la distancia, y bueno, la situación debe ser extraña para ti.

– Bajo esa lógica debe ser aún más extraño para ti

Marinette se puso roja de pies a cabeza, no entendía ni sus propios sentimientos, ¿debían calificar la noche anterior como un error? Pero la verdad, no se arrepentía, ¿Qué pensaba Adrien entonces?

– Solo para aclarar… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

– Bueno… supongo que sí Marinette, esto no cambia nada, solo fue… ¿una cosa de una noche? Muchas personas lo hacen y no tiene nada de malo – Marinette pudo respirar de nuevo, temía que Adrien estuviera enojado con ella

– ¡exacto! No hicimos nada malo, y estamos los dos solteros, sin compromisos

– Sin compromisos

– Bien

– Bien

Por fin, luego de tan incómodos segundos, fueron a desayunar.

.

.

.

Tener prácticas al mismo tiempo que los estudios era definitivamente agotador, Marinette no tenía minuto para respirar. Debía asistir a sus clases en la mañana, ir al taller en la tarde, algunas noches debía afinar detalles de los diseños, y en algún minuto del día debía poner espacio para estudiar, pero no se quejaba, de hecho, tener tanto trabajo le impedía pensar en cierto guitarrista de mechas azules que se moría por tener al frente.

– ¿Qué color te parece mejor, este o este? – Chris, el joyero que trabajaba con ella para completar los estilos interrumpió su viaje a través de sus dulces recuerdos con Luka.

– El diseño es completamente rojo, creo que un collar color plata se vería mejor.

– Tienes razón, pero la forma triangular se queda

– Completamente de acuerdo, yo voy a terminar la basta, una vez hecho se lo llevamos al encargado.

El diseño había pasado por dos correcciones antes, pero debía admitir que los sutiles consejos de sus superiores habían dejado al diseño original brillar aún más, dejando la esencia de Marinette intacta.

– Wow Marinette, el diseño es realmente hermoso – La voz de Adrien interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo, pero no fue tan fuerte como para asustarla.

– Hola Adrien, ¿Qué haces aquí? – normalmente no estaba en la empresa, pues los experimentos solo podían realizarse en la universidad, y eran bastante largos.

– Pues, mi padre me pidió un favor, traer unos papeles, pero ya estaba hecho, y aproveché de saludarte.

– Oye Marinette, terminé los detalles, ¿te gusta así? – Chris interrumpió la conversación

– Claro está muy bien – le respondió al joven – y Adrien mejor hablamos luego, estoy con mucho trabajo

– Me parece bien, yo debo ir a estudiar para mi examen, ¿te escribo para vernos otro día?

Marinette se sonrojó, se refería a verse… ¿solos?

– Esto…

– Preguntaré a Nino y Alya, ya sabes

– Me encantaría – se relajó

Al irse, Adrien notó la mirada de Chris sobre Marinette…

.

.

.

Adrien se dirigió a su casa, tenía un examen en dos días más y más le debía ponerse a estudiar de inmediato, el profesor era muy estricto y duro con las notas. Tomó todos sus cuadernos y libros y se instaló en la sala de estar, en su habitación siempre terminaba distrayéndose.

– Hola Félix

– Hola primo

Su primo se encontraba revisando unos papeles en el mesón de la cocina, ¿eran de la universidad o de la empresa? Se acercó a él mirando lo que tenía entre sus manos, una típica broma entre hermanos.

– ¿y qué haces?

– ¿¡que te importa!? – su primo era un amargado, pero… ¿Qué mosca le picó ese día?

– ¿un mal día?

– No que lo digas, me voy a mi habitación

Adrien se quedó solo en la sala de estar mirando como su primo se retiraba… su primo no era el amo de las sonrisas, pero algo debió molestarlo realmente mucho, ¿tendría que ver con esa tal Bridgette de la que un par de veces le había hablado? O tal vez una de esas novias con las que rompía después de uno o dos meses.

No tenía como saberlo, pero antes de estudiar, se lanzó al sofá para descansar los ojos un minuto, solo tres imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, la de Marinette sonriéndole de manera cálida, Marinette completamente desnuda y entregada a él, y la sonrisa de Chris viendo a Marinette, entonces sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

– Debo ponerme a estudiar o se me acabará el tiempo.

.

.

.

– La fiesta fue lo máximo chicos, todos bailaban con mis canciones y pedían más, era el cielo, ¡incluso unos chicos me pidieron el nombre de mi canal en YouTube para seguir mis canciones!

– Varios chicos y un par de chicas también

– Sabes que eres la única para mí Alya – y la chica lo sabía, pero le gustaba jugar con él de esa manera

– Oh no, chicos, se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos, o de otro modo mi hermana me va a matar.

– Está bien Alya, no te preocupes

– Esperaré noticias de tu próximo trabajo como DJ Nino

A pareja se fue del lugar, dejando a Adrien y Marinette solos, de hecho, dentro de lo posible querían evitar esa situación, pero Alya y Nino ya se habían ido. Tran una semana intentando juntarse, por fin los 4 coincidían, aunque Adrien llegó algo tare, y Nino y Alya debieron irse temprano, pero con verse unas horas ya bastaba.

– Bueno… entonces nosotros…

– ¿nos quedamos un rato más? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, desde que te vi terminando ese diseño rojo, ¿Cómo les fue?

– Pues bien, Chris es un gran sujeto, muy talentoso de verdad, hace maravillas con las manos, y se complementa perfecto a mí.

Las mejillas de Adrien se pusieron algo rojas

– Tú… él, bueno, ¿ustedes están…?

Marinette enrojeció también

– ¡n–no es lo que piensas! y–yo… no puedo, ha pasado poco más de una semana

– Tienes razón, lo siento, fui muy insensible

– No, está bien, pero Chris es un gran chico, y es guapo, y creo que me mira de lado algunas veces, pero ya sabes, sería injusto para él intentar algo con sentimientos a medias.

– Tienes razón

Lo que ambos habían tenido había sido un arrebato de frustración, no había sentimientos ni cariño en algo así.

– ¿tu has salido a citas?

– No he tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas, lo de Lila… no éramos la pareja ideal, varias veces peleábamos, pero creí que teníamos algo especial, o al menos yo, viendo en perspectiva, estábamos juntos por costumbre más que por cariño. Eso no significa que no me duela su traición, creo que eso pasaba desde el principio

– Lo siento mucho

– Está bien, ya se me pasará, y tu superarás a Luka

– Está difícil mientras mi reproductor de música tenga sus canciones, y dentro de poco la prensa empezará a hablar de él

– Difícil pero no imposible.

.

.

.

**Y bien, ese fue el capi de esta pareja de esta semana. El viernes se tiene capi de Félix y Bridgette.**

Manu: por lo que entiendo, la clasificación T es +14, o algo así, y como casi siempre hago alusiones explícitas al sexo, prefiero poner esa clasificación. Si los temas son algo más sensibles, entonces pongo M. otros ships yai que me gustan es el Lukadrien (donde evidentemente, la princesa Adrien es uke), y todas sus combinaciones como héroes.

Noir 0: estoy casi segura de que no puedo escribir un lemon de Lila, básicamente porque la odio demasiado jeje. De la segunda, se me han ocurrido cosas así, y e hecho las empiezo a escribir, pero a la mitad se me cambian las ideas y dejo a Félix como villano igualmente u.u pero no se descarta.

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos a la próxima ^^/**


	5. un error y otro, y otro

**Capítulo 5 Bridgette y Félix**

Toda la semana había sido de los más horrible. ¿lo peor? No tenía a nadie para echarle la culpa de lo sucedido, básicamente él se lo había buscado. Bridgette tenía todas las propuestas preliminares, pero él en vez de enviarlas al encargado, se las envió a uno de sus subordinados, por lo que se atrasaron con la entrega, por suerte Bridgette se dio cuenta y arregló el malentendido. Después confundió los perfiles de las modelos, casi envía las solicitudes de cooperación a las chicas equivocadas, por suerte Bridgette arregló la situación antes de que fuera un desastre. Y, por último, casi envía una copia de todos los diseños a una revista de chisme en vez de la revista de modas, pero ahí estaba Bridgette para advertirle de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso sí que hubiese sido un desastre, pues toda la campaña que habían planeado se iría por el retrete.

Esa tarde ya se encontraba cansado, y es que simplemente nada le resultaba bien. Ahora tenía que revisar unos documentos y enviárselos a Bridgette, aunque estuvo a punto de revisar los documentos de la semana pasada en vez de los que correspondían… ¿es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Se sentía cada día más frustrado. Sintió la puerta abrirse, probablemente era Adrien, le quería decir que no era el momento, pero tal vez desconectarse unos minutos con la ayuda de su primo le haría sentirse mejor. Sin verlo ya sabía que este se había puesto detrás de él leyendo lo que tenía entre sus manos.

– Hola Félix

– Hola primo

– ¿y qué haces?

– ¿¡que te importa!? – debía admitir que tener una mala semana no era razón para hablarle así a su primo menor, pero simplemente se encontraba exhausto.

– ¿un mal día?

– Ni que lo digas, me voy a mi habitación

No quería agarrar rabia con su hermano, pero al final decidió que por ese día quería dormir y ya.

Era un nuevo día, y el período de exámenes se acercaba. Debía encontrar el momento para estudiar, o de otro modo se encontraría en problemas. Jamás había fracasado en ninguno de sus ramos, y no quería fracasar en eso también. Compaginar prácticas y estudios era difícil.

– Félix, revisa bien esos documentos, está mal puesta la fecha – Bridgette le habló con cuidado, como su fuera una copa de cristal que se pudiera romper con el viento.

– Lo siento

– Al menos esta vez no confundiste a las modelos – le pinchó un poco al ver que ese día no estaba siendo agresivo como el anterior.

– No volverá a pasar – nuevamente silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Sam.

– ¿se puede saber por qué tan distraído? Es como si algo estuviera dando vueltas en tu cabeza

Vueltas iba a dar la cabeza de Sam si seguía haciendo comentarios estúpidos. Le miró con una de esas miradas gélidas que siempre intimidaban, pero el muy tonto se quedó como si nada, jugando con su estúpido cabello rojo.

– Bueno, ya está bien – Bridgette notó el enojo de su… ¿amigo? No sabía que etiqueta poner a su relación con Félix – es suficiente por hoy, mañana contactamos a las modelos, por lo que no es necesario venir a la oficina, además de que se acercan los exámenes, nos vemos en dos días más.

– Antes de irnos vamos a por algo para comer – Bridgette y Sam se fueron juntos charlando amenamente.

¡claro que algo daba vueltas en su cabeza! Tenía a Bridgette al frente todos los días, ¡y la muy maldita se veía preciosa! había intentado negarlo las primeras veces que se vieron, pero ya iba poco más de una semana, y no había manera de ocultarlo. Y claro, Sam se estaba acercando a ella, esos sutiles coqueteos no pasaban desapercibidos, ¡claro que no! Pero no podía arrepentirse, por que fue él quien rompió la relación en primer lugar.

No podía creer que su dulce y valiente ratoncita era Bridgette, él le había consolado con lo de su ex novio, le aseguró que aceptaría todo de ella, pero al momento de la verdad le había traicionado, si Caoss, su kwami, estuviera aquí se estaría burlando de él a carcajada limpia. Pero no, él no quería a Bridgette de vuelta. ¡era una verdadera acosadora! Y si bien podía aceptar su amistad, ser novios era otra cosa.

Claro que no la quería como novia, podía ver esas sonrisas dulces de lejos, y podía aceptar que sus detalles pequeños fueran dirigidos a cualquier otra persona, claro que no la necesitaba. Podía aceptar que cualquier otro besara sus labios, tome su mano, acaricie sus cabellos, abrace su espalda y duerma en su cama, a pesar de que le molestara profundamente, pues una parte de él, quería ser esa persona que robara su aliento, que solo él la llevara hasta el séptimo cielo de placer.

Llamó a Ann por teléfono.

– ¿Ann? ¿tienes libre hoy?

– Claro que sí

– Nos vemos, te pasaré a buscar a eso de las 7.

Y eso hiso. Cerca de la casa de Ann había un restaurante, era elegante, pero no demasiado, algo pequeño y bastante discreto. Con cada novia o ligue que tenía buscaba llevarla a algún lugar similar, donde pudiera relajar algunas de las miles de reglas de cortesía que su tío le había enseñado.

– Y así fue como me salvó por cuarta vez esta semana

– Realmente no han sido tus mejores días – Ann era una mujer hermosa. Ambos sabían que el tipo de relación que tenían era únicamente física, aunque disfrutaran de comer juntos o tener pequeñas citas. Ambos aceptaban la situación. Félix sabía que, en parte, ella esperaba que tarde o temprano él se enamorara de ella, no por sus sentimientos, sino que por su apellido y billetera, había tratado con miles de mujeres de ese tipo antes, la única excepción… nuevamente era Bridgette.

– He tenido mejores, pero ya da igual, por fin será fin de semana

– Podemos pasarlo juntos

– Eso creo, ya veremos – tampoco podía decirle en su cara que solo quería desfogarse un poco, y sacarse de la mente a cierta chica de cabellos negros.

Félix, en la pausa de la conversación, miró por la ventana… esa era Bridgette… ¿besando a Sam? ¡pero solo se conocían de hace semanas! Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad… ¿estaban juntos de antes? ¿le tomaron el pelo todo ese tiempo?

– Ann, vamos a mi casa – la chica sonrió, fingiendo timidez.

Notó la mirada de Bridgette sobre ambos, pero él no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, al igual que ella, se encontraba en una cita. Ambos dos estaban en una cita respectivamente, y ellos somo eran exnovios. Ni ella ni él tenían derecho a decir nada, por mucho que quisiera mandar a Sam a volar junto y llevarse a Bridgette a su casa en vez de a Ann.

Esa noche durmió con Ann en un hotel, acarició sus cabellos castaños, pero en su mente eran negros, miró esos ojos ámbar, que en su mente eran azules como el cielo, acarició esos pechos, aunque quería sentirlos algo más pequeños, del porte exacto de su mano. Era solo sexo, pero en su mente, estaba haciendo el amor.

.

.

.

Estos días tengo realmente muy poco tiempo, pero no las quería dejar sin capitulo, por lo que responderé las revs del capi anterior y de est el domingo, que toca capitulo adrinette, y eso, se me cuidan y perdón


	6. la salita de café

**Capítulo 6 Adrien y Marinette**

Marinette no se consideraba a ella misma una persona especialmente dramática. Ser Ladybug en el pasado le enseñó a ser paciente y guardar sus emociones. Pero ahora…

_"en otras noticias, el cantante y guitarrista, Luka Couffaine fue visto a la salida del concierto con una chica que al parecer…"_

No era la primera vez que ella escuchaba noticias y chismes así sobre su novio. Varias veces se habían filtrado fotos de él abrazando o besando fans en la mejilla, y la prensa rosa hacía un escándalo de ello. Marinette no se preocupaba por cosas así, su novio la amaba. De hecho, él la llamaba a ella para calmarla antes de que ella empezara a sentirse insegura.

Ahora… no era su novia, era su ex, dejaron la relación para cumplir sus sueños, de hecho, cada día se encontraba mejor, pero ahora… como exnovia no tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones ¿y si esta vez era verdad? ¿tan rápido se olvidó de ella? No quería sentirse así, quería poder desearle toda la felicidad del mundo incluso si era al lado de otra persona, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Eran las 1 de la tarde, todos estarían almorzando, por lo que nadie debería estar en la salita de café. Entró, y tal y como pensaba, se encontraba vacía. Se sentó derrotada en el pequeño sofá, y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control. Extrañaba a Luka. A pesar de que la distancia hacía su trabajo en reparar su corazón, aun quería verlo, cada día quería verlo. Este era un golpe duro de encestar, necesitaba llamarle, pero de hacerlo, sus sentimientos brotarían de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Eso no es posible, digo… ¡fue justo al revés!

– Confío en ti hijo, se que no eres capaz de algo así, solo quería informarte de que la señorita Lila Rossi nos amenazó, debíamos enviarle una cantidad de dinero, o te acusaría de infidelidad. Nuestra empresa no puede dejar que un escándalo así se propague.

– Pero no tiene pruebas porque eso nunca pasó.

– Lo sé hijo, confía en tu palabra, pero de momento lo mantendremos así, si esto escala, entonces tomaremos medidas, solo quería informarte – Adrien se iba a retirar, estaba muy molesto, pero su padre lo detuvo antes.

– Adrien, todos nos podemos equivocar, a la próxima, escoge a una señorita de mejor corazón, no estoy enojado contigo, y tu tampoco deberías estarlo contigo mismo, tienes solo 19 años.

– Está bien padre, gracias.

Ahora si se retiró del lugar echando espuma por la boca. Tantas emociones le habían quitado el apetito. En vez de ir a la cafetería, fue a la salita de café, tal vez podría tomar uno para relajarse un poco y pasar ese trago amargo.

Se encontraba intranquilo, si le entregaban a Lila lo que pedía una vez, ¿Qué le impedía volver a hacerlo? Ella ya estaba de novia con un modelo aun más famoso que él, Adrien quería ser solo un estudiante de Física, ¿tan difícil era?

Sin embargo, la sala no estaba sola, y pudo reconocer la voz tras ese sollozo.

– ¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasó?

Pero no demoró mucho en averiguar que pasaba. Las noticias seguían corriendo, la foto de Luka con esa fan estaba en todas partes.

– Marinette, esto ya pasó varias veces, sabes que esos abrazos con fans no tienen segundas intenciones

– Lo sé, pero en caso de que lo fueran, tampoco tengo derecho a reclamar, Luka es mi exnovio, ¡EX! ¡no el actual! ¡un ex! Y yo… yo debo aceptarlo – pero sus lagrimas no le permitían ni seguir hablando

– Lo sé, pero aun lo quieres

– ¡claro que sí! Pero yo… debo superar esto, no puedo seguir así, me mantengo ocupada el día completo para no pensar en ello, estudio, trabajo y ayudo en mamá en casa sin un segundo de descanso, pero al llegar la noche… vienen sus recuerdos, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

– Claro que puedes, ese chico Chris está interesado en ti

– Pero si sus sentimientos son sinceros, no puedo utilizarle de esa manera.

Se quedaron en silencio, Adrien acariciaba la espalda de Marientte, mientras que esta se encontraba cada vez más tranquila. Por fin, luego de varios minutos, pudo dejar las lágrimas atrás.

– ¿te sientes mejor?

– Perdón por eso

– Está bien, sin rencores.

– ¿tu tienes algo que contar? – quería cambiar de tema

– Si te hace sentir mejor, a mi no me va mucho mejor – le contó la situación a Marinette

– Yo molestándote por un chisme de prensa rosa mientras tu tienes problemas reales… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– En primer lugar, nunca me voy a molestar contigo por algo así, eres mi amiga, y, en segundo lugar, no lo sé, mi padre cree que con cumplir este capricho ya debería ser suficiente, pero no se que pasará en el futuro.

– Debe ser difícil

– Ni lo imaginas, mi padre insiste en que no está enojado, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme… tan pero tan estúpido… digo, dejé a una gran chica como Kagami por ella, y también a Ladybug, es decir…

– Lo nuestro era complicado Adrien, yo había renunciado a mis sentimientos por ti saliendo con Luka y tu igual, cada uno tenía a su propio novio. Habíamos quedado en que sin rencores

– Sin rencores, pero me hace pensar que, de todas las opciones, tomé la peor de todas.

– Entonces, a la próxima solo debes tener mas cuidado, eso es todo, todos se equivocan.

– No estoy con ganas de intentarlo de nuevo, al menos no hasta recuperarme de esto, su traición es difícil de aceptar.

– Siento lo mismo, simplemente… no tengo energía para intentarlo de nuevo, todos mis pensamientos son sobre… él

– Todos mis sentimientos son sobre lo mucho que me equivoqué al elegir amarla

– Yo… di todo de mi a Luka, pero la situación no nos favoreció, a diferencia de ti, no tengo a quien culpar.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Adrien tenía una idea, pero no sabía si aceptaría, es decir, era vergonzoso hasta planearlo. Aunque Marinette también quería plantearlo, pero seguro Adrien pensaría que se quería aprovechar de la situación.

– Adrien… tengo una idea

– Yo también, digo, antes déjame plantearte algo… – Marinette le miró entrañado – ambos dos tenemos que olvidar a otra persona, pero si lo hacemos con alguien más, podríamos lastimar a ese otro… ¿Qué te parece hacerlo juntos? Ya sabes… distraernos

– Te refieres a… – se le subieron los colores

– Exacto, como amigos, porque no podemos ser novios, pues somos amigos

– Claro que somos amigos, pero podríamos ser más, pero no en el sentido de novios

– Exacto, salir de vez en cuando, y… ya sabes, superarlo juntos, distraernos, tener derechos– había hablado rápido, bajo y tartamudeando, pero al parecer la chica le entendió, se encontraban ambos igual de sonrojados.

– Exacto, amigos c–con d–derecho, solo eso, para superar a Luka y a Lila

– Solo para superarlos

– Me parece bien

– Perfecto, entonces…

– Hoy no puedo, tengo que terminar unos diseños, pero… ¿mañana tienes libre?

– ¡lo tengo!

– Es una… ¿cita?

– ¿cita de amigos? Supongo

– Perfecto

– Bien

– Bien.

Adrien dejó la habitación. No estaba muy seguro por qué había quedado en esos términos con Marinette, pero tenía una cita para mañana, bueno, una salida de amigos, por que Marinette era su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, tengan un gran domingo, pero antes… respondo sus revs

Manu: doy mi alma por ver un beso lukanette en la cuarta temporada. No tengo problema en ayudarte a subir tu fic, escríbeme por interno y emos como lo hacemos, cada vez que necesites ayuda con eso puedo hacerlo jeje

Noir 0: no creo subir un liladrien, pero gracias por ofrecer ayuda, se agradece mucho ^^. Sobre historias con Félix, siempre he pensado en él e dos maneras: o como el peor novio que puedes tener que al final te traiciona, o como un tsundere en toda regla. Estoy pensando en hacer un fic con Félix como un tsundere, que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos y cuando le hace todavía cuesta expresarlos, pero al final es una persona cálida y tierna.

Y eso, que nos vemos la próxima semana, los amo, y hasta la próxima xoxo


	7. cita para cuatro

**Capítulo 7 Félix y Bridgette**

Entre su hermana menor y su mejor amiga Alya la convencieron para aceptar esa cita. Debía admitir que Sam era un gran sujeto, y su talento para capturar lo más bello de una persona con el lente de su cámara era algo simplemente increíble, un arte en sí mismo. Probablemente esa es la razón por o que la manera de pedirle la cita fue una bastante original también:

– _Déjame tomarte una fotografía Bridgette_

– _Guarda la memoria para las modelos, mira que son varias, además, aun me queda trabajo que hacer_

– _Una no ocupa demasiado, tengo más de 32G a mi disposición, sin contar el disco duro_

– _Por lo que recuerdo… el coqueteo está prohibido en la oficina_

– _Solo si te descubren_

– _Una buena fotografía te toma mil intentos, y no tengo tiempo para eso_

– _Puedo mostrar lo más lindo de ti en un sol disparo, solo dame la oportunidad. _

_Finalmente, se rindió, dejó de escribir en su computadora para dar media vuelta. Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de la otra mientras que la otra caía en sus rodillas, entonces, Sam tomó la foto. Bridgette no era un chico orgulloso, por lo que se vio obligada a darle la razón, todo en ella se veía hermoso._

– _Te lo dije, ahora me debes una cita._

_Al principio no hiso caso, se tomó varios segundos para entender lo que había dicho._

– _Espera, ¿qué?_

– _Por favor, tengo ganas de salir contigo, solo una vez, a menos que quieras repetir, se es mi objetivo. _

– _Claro que no, tenemos mucho trabajo, estoy en mi penúltimo año, y además… __– todos sus novios y ligues terminaban en fracaso por culpa de sus inseguridades._

– _Ya lo sé, algo te traes con Félix, pero puedes darme una oportunidad de todas formas_

– _¿qué? __– la conversación avanzaba demasiado rápido y no lograba conectar un punto con otro_

– _Con Félix, ustedes… ¿están saliendo o algo así?_

– _No, claro que no __– se puso nerviosa, había salido con chat blank, el cual era Félix, pero Félix la rechazó, a pesar de decirle que no lo haría – con Félix ahora mismo no hay nada._

– _¿y con alguien más?_

– _Tampoco_

– _Entonces, ¿me dejas intentarlo? Solo una cita_

– _Yo…_

_La respuesta había quedado pendiente, pues fueron interrumpidos por Jane, quien traía más y más documentos por revisar. _

Esa tardé llegó a su casa y saludó a sus padres y hermana. Esta se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo andaba mal con ella. Desde el rechazo de Félix, su hermana había cambiado mucho, se veía triste y melancólica. Con el tiempo superó la ruptura, pero nunca superó esas inseguridades. Sin embargo, el día de hoy tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, algo que indicaba una buena noticia.

Marinette entró a la habitación de Bridgette, quien se encontraba buscando a su amiga Aly en el videochat.

– ¿me vas a contar que pasó hoy? – le preguntó Marinette justo cuando el video con Alya había empezado. Se tiró al lado de ella en la suave cama, quedando una al lado de la otra con la laptop abierta al frente.

– ¿acaso pasó algo? – Aly preguntó

– Pues… – Bridgette les comentó de su historia con Sam, y de como le pidió una cita. Entre ambas le insistieron a Bridgette en que la ayudarían a escoger la ropa y accesorios de ese día

– Debes ir con el vestido rojo

– Claro que sí, y con una cola alta.

Pasaron varios minutos donde ambas chicas se dedicaron a conversar sobre Sam y las miles de ventajas que tendría salir con él.

– Bueno hermana, me alegro de que le hayas aceptado, ahora debo retirarme

– ¿tienes algo que hacer Marinette?

– Hoy salgo con Adrien

– Sales mucho con él últimamente hermanita

– ¡claro que no! – cerró la puerta de un portazo, escuchando todavía las risas de su hermana y Aly

.

.

.

Bridgette llegó 5 minutos antes al Louvre, su sorpresa fue que Sam ya se encontraba ahí. Se saludaron con dos besos y empezaron el paseo por el museo. Uno pensaría que los franceses casi nunca van a sus propios museos y monumentos, pues ya los conocen casi de memoria, y no se equivocan, sin embargo, ese museo era un lugar de profunda inspiración para Bridgette, a pesar de que siempre estaban las mismas obras, entre ellas siempre descubría algo nuevo, algo que no había visto antes.

En esta ocasión, al ir con Sam, él le mostraba nuevos puntos de vista de algunos elementos artísticos que ella no había visto, siempre era muy atento con ella y todo aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor. En el lugar de descanso, Sam se ofreció a comprarle una bebida, la cual no pudo rechazar. Después de la visita, Sam le ofreció ir a cenar y luego llevarla personalmente a la puerta de su casa, y eso hicieron.

Iban en camino al restaurante que les habían recomendado. Estaba calificado como un local de tipo familiar, pero prefería eso a los estirados restaurantes elegantes para parejas.

– Hace muchos años no visitaba ese museo, creo que desde que fui con el colegio

– Yo… voy muy seguido

– ¿y por qué?

– Lo clásico tiene su propio encanto, nunca dejas de descubrir cosas, me inspiran para los diseños de las publicidades

Sam nuevamente le miró con ojos dulces, Bridgette siempre le sorprendía, pues tenía una dulzura y una manera de ver y entender a los demás con la que siempre terminaba gratamente sorprendido. La chica se iba a permitir perderse en esos ojos verdes, sin embargo, su vista se enfocó en otra persona que se encontraba dentro de un restaurante, de hecho, era el que estaba justo al lado del cual se dirigían. Félix estaba con alguien más, claro que sí… ¿por qué querría estar con ella? Era torpe, descuidada, se enredaba al hablar y en los tiempos en que estaba enamorada de su identidad civil se comportó casi como una acosadora. Ni se podía comparar con la bellísima dama que acompañaba a Félix, alta, delgada, simplemente hermosísima.

El brillo de sus ojos decayó un poco, pero sintió la mano de Sam atrapar su mejilla.

– Hey, ¿pasó algo?

– Sam, te agradezco mucho todo esto, pero creo que no estoy más de humor, ¿sí? Yo…

– Está bien, te llevaré a casa, pero antes, déjame intentar una última cosa…

Sam tomó sus mejillas con sus suaves manos, atrapando sus labios con los propios en un movimiento tierno y dulce, sin presiones, pura entrega. Quería entregarse a esas dulces sensaciones, pero fue simplemente imposible.

– Sam, lo siento, no puedo

– Está bien, yo lo siento, eso ultimo fue solo mi deseo egoísta – pues a ambos les había quedado claro que no había otra oportunidad.

.

.

.

Esa tarde las hermanas dupain Cheng llegaron juntas a la empresa Agreste. Debido a las diferencias de horario de la universidad, trabajaban días distintos, y llegaban y se iban en horas distintas también, sin embargo, ese día Marinette debía entregar un diseño nuevo, por lo que debía llegar más temprano que de costumbre.

Nadie en las oficinas sabía por qué las mejillas de Marinette se encontraban tan furiosamente rojas, mirando entre los pasillos por si cierto chico rubio se aparecía, mientras que Bridgette, se veía muy nostálgica, algo triste, pero al igual que su hermana, mirando entre las personas a ver si Sam estaba por ahí. Como mínimo se perecía una explicación y una disculpa, aunque no le pudiera decir todos los detalles.

.

.

.

Y bueno, ese fue el capi de este viernes, pero lo estoy subiendo en sábado por que se me hizo bola la vida, perdón por eso :,v he estado en mil cosas, y cuando me di cuenta, el viernes se acabó. Pero no se preocupen, porque mañana hay capi como siempre. (entonces sabremos por qué Marinette llega tan ofuscada a la oficina jeje)

Manu: ya entendí como subir tu historia, pero una vx que copie la historia en la review, ¿tu borras la rev? Y no tengo problema con corregir los errores ortográficos. Me encantaría leer las dos, el liladrien (por que bueno, son solo fics, puedo leerlo) y el otro, que me da mucha alegría que me des uno :D me encanta y me hace muy feliz, estaré esperando ambas historias.

Noir 0: el marigami está a medi escribir, tendrá máximo tres capítulos y no se me había ocurrido eso, puede que lo incluya :D

Randa1: siempre he creído que Lila inventa sus mentiras sobre la marcha, sin demasiada planificación, pues son fáciles de desmontar. Lo mismo con el chantaje, no lo planificó a largo plazo, sino que podía conseguir dinero rápido y allá vamos. De todas formas, Adrien ya no es modelo en este AU, pero ya veremos que pasa con ella jeje, esto no ha acabado.


	8. parque y diversión

**Capitulo 8 Adrien y Marinette**

Habían quedado en que tendrían una cita de amigos, pero la verdad…. ¿Qué significaba exactamente ser amigos con derechos? Si se reduce a algo únicamente sexual, ¿Por qué iban a una cita? Y más importante, ¿Qué harían en la cita? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Adrien suspiraba tirado en el sofá mientras que Félix terminaba de preparar la cena.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? – Félix podía parecer del tipo serio, pero en el fondo, siempre se daba cuenta cuando a Adrien le pasaba algo.

Adrien no sabía como plantear su problema, había tenido citas antes, pues había tenido dos novias, pero ¿A dónde podía llevar a Marinette?

– Pues… voy a salir con… una amiga

– ¿amiga? ¿una amiga te tiene así de nervioso? – se burló

– Es más complicado que eso… mejor dejemos el tema, ¿sí?

Félix dio un largo suspiro, su situación tampoco era la ideal, pero tenía 2 años más de experiencia que su hermano, por lo que algo podía hacer por él.

– Adrien, solo piensa en que cosas le gustan, si es una amiga, entonces debes conocer al menos un poco sobre ella, confía en ti. – terminó el guisado para el ramen y sirvió un plato a su hermano y otro para el mismo.

– ¿y como te ha ido a ti? – Félix se mantudo callado, ¿debía hablar sobre Ann? No tenía nada que decir sobre ella, ¿sobre Bridgette? Había mucho que decir, pero no estaba seguro de que decir exactamente.

– Nada… al menos nada importante. – Adrien miró sus manos apretadas y ojos pensativos. Estaba mintiendo, pero nunca nada salía bien cuando le presionaban, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

.

.

.

¿debía vestirse bien? Adrien era solo un amigo, y aun faltaba una hora para que le pasara a buscar. ¿los amigos con derechos van a citas normales? Bueno, si el objetivo era distraerse y dejar de pensar en Luka, entonces estaba bien.

Se puso un vestido verde agua con detalles blancos confeccionado por ella misma. Por esa vez se arregló el cabello en una sola cola, y decidió maquillarse suavemente los ojos y resaltar un poco sus labios. Entonces, el timbre de la casa sonó.

– Marinette, ¡la puerta! – llamó su madre

– Yo voy – les dijo de vuelta.

Abrió, y ahí se encontraba… se veía guapo, debía admitirlo, usaba sus jeans de siempre, pero se había puesto una camisa negra ligeramente más elegante. Adrien saludó a su madre, Marinette se despidió de ella y tomó su bolso para salir.

– Pásenlo bien – su madre la saludó antes de despedirse, y emprendieron el camino.

– ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

– Tengo planeado llevarte al parque de diversiones, se que siempre te ha gustado ir

Si Marinette estuviera con Luka, este le habría dicho "es una sorpresa", y un par de insinuaciones subidas de tono que le subieran los tonos anticipando lo que sucedería después de la cita. Minutos después, en el camino, ella entendiera a donde realmente se dirigían… pero debía concentrarse, Luka estaba a un océano de distancia, ya debía superarlo.

A Lila no le gustaban las sorpresas, por eso siempre le decía el itinerario entero antes de salir, y si no le gustaba algo, lo cambiaban antes de empezar el recorrido. ¿cómo solían ser las citas de Marinette? Quería preguntarle, pero no sabía si era correcto, estaban ahí para superar sus rupturas.

En el camino hablaron sobre como iban los trabajos de cada uno, las clases en la universidad, los próximos exámenes.

– A partir de la próxima semana tendré la hora de almuerzo libre los martes, nos podemos ver ahí

– Me encantaría

En la boletería, Adrien no permitió que Marinette pagara su entrada, aunque el acuerdo fue que ella le invitaría la comida y dulces una vez dentro.

Las atracciones eran entretenidas, las favoritas de Marinette eran las montañas rusas, entre más vueltas de cabeza mejor, mientras que Adrien prefería los otros juegos, como las sillas voladoras, la caída libre y el tobogán de agua.

Cada espacio donde pudieran pensar en su ex era llenado con el vértigo y emoción de la atracción siguiente. Ni siquiera podían pensar en cuando estaban con sus exparejas e las mismas atracciones, pues solo había espacio para los nervios, emoción, y alegría de estar ahí juntos. Y así fue toda la tarde, hasta que solo quedaba tiempo para un último juego.

– Vamos a ese, nunca me he subido – Marinette le pidió a Adrien, y este solo la siguió.

– Bien, vamos.

La atracción eran unos barcos, los cuales hacían un suave recorrido por un túnel de temática pirata. Había canciones suaves, un par de saltos de susto, y la ultima parte del recorrido era completamente obscura, iluminada solamente por pequeñas luces reflejadas en rocas brillante, creando un ambiente hermoso. Cuando estaba con Luka, consideraba ese lugar muy romántico, y le daba dulces besos recordándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero ahora estaba con Adrien, y la experiencia no fue triste. Era diferente, sí, pero no sentía esa tristeza que no la dejaba respirar como el día mismo en que se despidieron.

Adrien miró a Marinette, él nunca se había subido a esa atracción, pero al parecer a ella le encantaba, a pesar de ser mucho as suave que las miles de montañas rusas a las que le arrastró. Podía ver que por sus ojos pasaban miles de recuerdos, pero le alegró ya no verla tan triste, algo melancólica sí, pero aun estaba alegre. ¿tal vez su compañía le ayudaba en eso?

– Es muy hermoso – Adrien interrumpió el silencio

– Sí, me encanta este lugar, a pesar de venir aquí sin él, no estoy triste – Marinette se giró para verle, y Adrien tuvo el impulso de besar esos suaves labios entre las bellas luces, pero no, no debía, este era un lugar especial para la relación de Marinette con Luka, y Adrien era su amigo, no podía hacer algo así solo porque el momento era inspirador. Solo eso, porque a él NO le gustaba su mejor amiga, eso era imposible.

– Me alegra verte cada día mejor

– Ya estoy superándolo, pero me alegro verte mejor a ti también, con todo eso de Lila.

Cruzaron la ultima puerta y llegaron nuevamente al inicio del recorrido. Ya era hora de irse, por lo que emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

En el camino, no se sentía tensión, tampoco incomodidad. Estaban uno al lado del otro, disfrutando el silencio, y aun faltaban varias calles para llegar a la casa de Marinette.

– Esto… aun es temprano, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? ¿o hacer algo? – estaba sonrojado, aun recordaba sus ganas de besar a Marinette, si era sincero, estas aun taladraban su cabeza. Ella ahí, hermosa, frente suyo, solos… un momento perfecto para decir cuanto la quería.

– Me parece bien, ¡ahí hay un puesto de helados!

nuevamente, él pagó ambos helados, bajo el pretexto que ella había pagado la comida dentro del parque, nuevamente, Marinette le prometió que ella pagaría el próximo paseo. Si bien Adrien afirmó, no tenía planeado dejarla hacerlo.

Continuaban hablando mientras terminaban sus postres. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba, los temas de conversación no se acababan nunca.

– Adrien, tienes helado en la cara

– ¿Dónde?

– Aquí – sacó un poco de su helado con el dedo meñique y lo pasó por su nariz

– ¡oye! Ahora tendré que limpiarme

– No te preocupes – Marinette se acercó a él, y lamio suavemente el punto de la nariz de Adrien, limpiándola rápidamente. Adrien tomó del suyo, pero Marinette se corrió, acabando embarrando el helado en la comisura de su boca. Ambos reían por la actitud tan infantil.

– Ahora, es mi turno de limpiar – se acercó a Marinette, y acercó sus labios a los propios. No pensaba besarla, pero con su lengua, limpio la comisura de sus labios.

Se separó de ella, pero no demasiado, casi al mismo tiempo, como si pudieran leer la mente del otro, iniciaron un abrazo. Marinette pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Adrien, mientras que este se aferró a sus caderas. Se acercaron, frente con frente, sus labios cada vez más cerca.

Finalmente, el contacto se hizo real. Era suave, una ligera caricia, pero permitía sentir el calor del otro de manera mágica. El beso empezaba a tener algo más de movimiento, pero Adrien interrumpió todo.

– ¿hay alguien en tu casa?

– Están mis padres, y Bridgette

– Ven conmigo.

La deuda de los helados esa noche fue pagada con rapidez, Adrien pagó al sujeto de la recepción, mientras que llevó a Marinette a la habitación que había arrendado para esa noche. Por que en su casa estaba su primo, y Marinette no quería rendir cuentas con su familia, pero ambos querían estar juntos, al menos algunas horas esa noche.

.

.

.

Que sí, que me atrasé un día, mi vida sigue siendo un lio y perdón por ello :,v

Manu: en el mail de notificaci´no me muestra el mensaje completo, así que lo leeré cuando aparezca entero en la página supongo. Igual, de lo que alcancé a leer, tiene algunos problemas de redacción y puntuación, ¿me dejas corregirlos antes de subirlos? Dejaré la historia como está, obviamente. Si todo sale bien, puedo subirlo por ahí por el jueves o algo así.


	9. de citas a peleas

**Capitulo 9 Félix y Bridgette**

Por fin los carteles principales estaban listos, y todas las modelos habían sido contactadas… ¡ahora podía estudiar para sus exámenes más tranquila! Aunque… el asunto con Sam no la dejaba tranquila, no se había portado bien con él, y quería disculparse, aunque al mismo tiempo quería esconderse y nunca más volverlo a ver.

Pero no podía hacer eso, Sam merecía una explicación, aunque tampoco sabía exactamente que decirle, y hablando del rey de roma.

– Ya envié las fotografías promocionales, así que nos veremos hasta mañana – Sam se estaba despidiendo, a pesar de que aun era temprano, sin embargo, Bridgette lo detuvo.

– Espera, sobre ayer, yo…

– No hay nada que hacer, yo entiendo Bri, no estoy enojado – y su expresión, efectivamente era calmada y serena

– Pero, te quería explicar, bueno… tampoco hay mucho que decir la verdad, yo…

– Bridgette, en verdad no es necesario, yo entiendo – y Bridgette suspiró

– Está bien, pero quiero que sepas, que eres un chico genial, el problema soy yo – "siempre soy yo"

– De todas formas, me divertí, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, y espero que encuentres a alguien con quien sí te sientas cómoda

– Yo también espero que encuentras a alguien – se sonrieron, y Sam se marchó del lugar.

No había logrado explicar, pero, de todas formas, ¿Qué le pensaba decir? ¿Que se sentía inferior a multimause la cual resultaba ser ella misma porque su novio chat blank, el cual no sabía que era su flechazo de la adolescencia, la rechazó al descubrir que era Bridgette? Poco creíble, y como guardiana de la caja, era estúpido.

"no tanto como arrastrar inseguridades desde hace años" claro que sí.

La situación era frustrante, e incluso algo penosa en su humilde opinión. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, pues Félix entró a la habitación… ¿acaso él la vio con Sam? ¿sabría que ella lo vio con esa chica misteriosa? No tenía como saberlo, pero la verdad, tampoco era de su incumbencia. Félix y ella no tenían nada, por lo que cada uno estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisieran.

– Aquí están los papeles que necesitabas – los dejó bruscamente a un lado de ella – los necesito rápido, así que apresurate

– Oye, no debes ser tan grosero

– Si no perdieras el tiempo no necesitaría tratarte así – a Bridgette le llegaban flashbacks de sus tiempos de colegio, cuando estaba enamorada de Félix y lo buscaba constantemente, mientras que este solo la ignoraba o trataba con desprecio. Las cosas siguieron igual hasta que Nathaniel llegó a su vida, cuando se enamoró del chico de cabellos rojos, entonces pudieron ser amigos.

– ¿perder el tiempo? Entre esto y los estudios debo hacer horas extras para terminar todo, ¡jamás he entregado algo fuera de tiempo!

– Si no perdieras tiempo no tendrías que hacer horas extras, puedes pasarle el mensaje a Sam también.

Félix se retiraba de la habitación, dejando a Bridgette sola y anonadada… ¿Qué era todo eso?

– ¿esto es por mi cita con Sam? ¡pero si tu estabas con una chica también!

– ¿Qué no sabes que las relaciones en el trabajo están mal vistas? Y eso que solo estamos en las prácticas.

– ¡no me cambies de tema! Además… ¡tu también estabas con alguien esa noche! – Félix se cayó

– Solo termina esos documentos, yo me retiro

Y esta vez, Félix si salió de la habitación, y Bridgette no terminaba de creerse lo que había escuchado…

.

.

.

Después de eso, Félix fue a la universidad. Al primero que vio fue a Adrien y Nino, los cuales se veían… ¿misteriosos? Como si hablaran de algo hiper secreto, y probablemente lo hacían, vaya par. Tal vez tenía que ver con esa cita misteriosa con una "amiga" de la que Adrien habló antes… tal vez complicarse en las relaciones venía de familia.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, no podía evitar repasar por su cabeza la pelea que tuvo con Bridgette horas atrás… no quería ser grosero con ella pero al verla ahí, tan serena simplemente no se pudo controlar, para cuando se dio cuenta ya le estaba mandoneando y casi gritando, se había comportado mal con ella, lo sabía, pero no sabía por qué.

Sam no le caía especialmente bien, pero tampoco era un mal tipo, los carteles se habían terminado, por lo que ya no lo verían, pero era un buen sujeto, y Bridgette una gran persona.

Llegó a su salón de clases, ahí estaba Claudio, su mejor amigo.

– ¿y esa cara? Estás más amargado que de costumbre – Claudio era risueño y tranquilo… nadie comprendía muy bien cómo es que esos dos eran tan pero tan amigos.

Félix se debatía entre contarle o no

– ¿te peleaste con alguien? – pero antes de siquiera empezar a hablar, este siempre adivinaba.

– No fue exactamente una pelea, solo discutimos

– ¿y por qué?

– Si te soy sincero, no lo sé

– Pero tú lo empezaste

– Eso no es…– pero si era cierto, Bridgette ni siquiera lo provocó… ¿por qué se enojó tanto con ella al verla con Sam

– Bueno, ¿y por qué te enojaste?

– No lo sé – le mintió

– ¿no?

– Que no

– ¿seguro?

Félix dio un suspiro largo, la verdad, no valía la pena seguir discutiéndole.

– Me enojé con ella por que estaba en una cita con ese fotógrafo que te conté

– Entonces solo estás celoso

Se formó un silencio sepulcral

– ¿qué?

– Eso, que estás celoso, no quieres que Bridgette esté con otro, quieres que esté contigo.

– Claro que no, era mi acosadora en la escuela, después de eso solo la puedo ver como una amiga.

– Pero saliste con ella

– Salí con multimause

– Multimause era Bridgette – Claudio recordó sus tiempos como Rey mono, siempre tuvo la sospecha de quienes eran sus compañeros, pero al confirmarlo, y ver el rechazo de él a ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero no era su vida, y no podía decirles que hacer y que no.

– Sí, pero es diferente…

– ¿en qué?

– ¡deja de hacer preguntar raras! – Claudio río para sus adentros, en parte le divertía que su amigo fuera un poco tsundere. En esta ocasión, Félix fue salvado por el profesor, el cual ingresó al aula y comenzó las clases. De momento, Félix solo sabía que debía disculparse con ella

.

.

.

Bridgette estaba… confundida. Muy confundida. Pasaban los días, las semanas, y Félix no le dirigía la palabra excepto para cosas muy concretas que tenían que ver con el trabajo. Al menos ahora, con menos carga por ese lado, podía enfocarse en su estudio y dejar de pensar en ello un rato.

.

.

.

Y bueno, siempre he pensado que si los sentimientos de Félix son reales, sería todo un tsundere jeje, no se que piensan.

Manu: estoy algo liada con la vida (como siempre), pero ya copié el fic en un Word, entre hoy más tarde y mañana debería tenerlo hecho. Estaré esperando el marigami, pero no te preocupes por el tiempo jeje, se hace lo que se puede, pero graciaaas ^^/ cuando tenga listo tu liladrien lo verás entre mis historias (obviamente con tu nombre)

Noir 0: son buenas ideas jeje, pero no se si las haga, puede que en algún minuto salgan cosas parecidas, pero el humor nunca me sale demasiado bien, creo.

Y eso fue todo, nos vemos el domingo


	10. me intento confesar

**Capítulo 10 Adrien y Marinette**

Los días y semanas pasaban entre citas improvisadas, encuentros casuales en la universidad y una que otra noche juntos.

Al principio, Marinette buscaba ver ciertos gestos y características de Luka en Adrien, analizando las semejanzas y diferencias. De ese modo, le prestó mucha atención a Adrien, pues ambos chicos eran amables y tranquilos, les gustaban las comidas dulces más que las saladas y preferían el rock ligero antes que el pop, pero al mismo tiempo, tenían varias diferencias. A lo largo de las citas, vio que esas diferencias no eran necesariamente negativas, de hecho, había pequeños detalles que le gustaban de manera auténticas. Por ejemplo, Adrien no era tan inquieto para dormir, la dejaba hacerle cosquillas, y su tiempo en la ducha era más corto. Había otras cuantas diferencias que no le gustaban demasiado. Luka podía entenderla sin siquiera necesitar hablar, mientras que Adrien no era tan asertivo.

Derrotada en cama, le daba por preguntarse… ¿A dónde querían llegar? Salían juntos en citas, a veces también en grupo, y tenían sexo, cosas normales de una pareja, pero ellos no eran una pareja.

"paso por ti en 20 minutos"

Marinette se encontraba confundida… ¿aun amaba a Luka? Pues sí, fue un novio fantástico, pero ya no sentía su corazón desgarrado ni mucho menos. Era un bello recuerdo, una gran experiencia, pero si ahora mismo le ofrecieran volver a como las cosas eran antes, posiblemente diría que no, pues era un capitulo que ya se estaba cerrando.

Adrien llegó, sus padres le avisaron que estaba en la puerta, y como siempre, le invitaron a pasar. Las citas con Adrien eran muy entretenidas, y empezaba a sentir ese pequeño vértigo y emoción cada vez que quedaban para hacer algo. Marinette lo sabía, se estaba empezando enamorar, un amor distinto a la primera vez, pues no necesitaba cosas como saberse el horario del chico, hacer planes raros para salir con él, sino que todo se daba de manera natural.

Y era diferente a lo que vivió con Luka, pues con él todo era paz y tranquilidad, una dulce compañía que siempre se encontraba a su lado. Salir con Adrien era un poco más complejo, el chico no la comprendía de manera tan perfecta, y él tampoco se abría a ella de buenas a primeras, pero de momento estaba funcionando, de hecho, eso lo hacía más excitante, pues nunca sabría exactamente qué encontrarse. El problema era… ¿Qué sentía Adrien por ella?

Cuando revelaron sus identidades, él estaba con Kagami, y ella ya llevaba un tiempo con Luka. Pero comprendieron el cuadro amoroso en el que se habían metido, y tenían razones de sobra para maldecir el destino. Pero ahora solo eran ellos dos, sin mascaras ni villanos de por medio. (aunque nunca supieron que fue del miraculous del pavo real y Bridgette continuaba siendo la guardiana de la caja).

De todas formas, Marinette tenía la decisión tomada. A diferencia de cuando era solo una niña sin saber que hacer con su primer amor, esta vez tomaría las riendas de su vida, se confesaría a Adrien como su yo de 15 años debió hacerlo.

.

.

.

Y sin embargo, fracasó, de nuevo. Ahí se encontraba, una nueva noche entre los brazos de su amor. A medida que las citas avanzaban, iban conociendo los puntos débiles y reacciones del otro. Adrien acariciaba su cuerpo de manera suave y lenta, como si fuera una dulce tortura. Pero quería más. Quería escuchar promesas en su oído, quería estar con él sin contratos de por medio, a pesar de que las atenciones y caricias se sentían algo amargas, quería más.

– ¿te pasa algo? Podemos parar, parece que no te sientes muy bien

Había intentado esconder su malestar. Cuando fueron a la cafetería, fueron interrumpidos por unas fans, y no pudo confesarse, en el parque se aparecieron unas palomas, y Adrien no paraba de estornudar. En el restaurante la mesera no dejaba de hacer ojitos al chico rubio (y ella no tenía derecho a enojarse, pues no son novios), y en el camino a casa del chico, simplemente no se atrevió.

– Yo… estoy bien, continuemos – sin embargo, Adrien le sonrió de manera cálida, se quitó de encima de ella y se puso su camiseta

– Está bien, no me voy a enojar por eso, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Después de todo, parece ser que esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

– Es por la noticia de hoy, ¿cierto? – Adrien dijo eso con algo de tristeza, pero antes de pensar en eso… ¿a que se refería?

– ¿qué?

– Ya sabes, hoy salió que Luka está saliendo con alguien, y esta vez parece que, si es cierto, lo han visto un par de veces con esa chica de las revistas y…

– n–no es por eso Adrien, yo…

– está bien, Luka es un gran sujeto, y no lo vas a olvidar tan rápido, aunque han pasado unos meses, no será fácil de superar. Yo ya olvidé a Lila y…

– espera Adrien, yo… – tenía que decirle que estaba mal, que eso no era así

– y me gusta otra chica, pero puedo entender que demores más y…

– ¿otra chica?

– Sí – Adrien la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo sentir la calidez de esas palabras… – es una gran mujer, me demoré en darme cuenta de estos sentimientos, pues están en mi desde hace mucho, probablemente desde hace años. De hecho, tuve largas conversaciones con mi primo y con Nino acerca de lo que sentía por ella y lo que estaba haciendo. Solo entonces me di cuenta.

Marinette luchó por no llorar, de nuevo llegaba tarde, nuevamente, cuando estaba decidida a confesarse, alguien más tomaba su lugar.

– Entonces debemos detener esto – Adrien se sorprendió de la respuesta

– ¿por qué? Esto era para superar…

– Y ya superaste a Lila, si esa chica sabe de mi va a malinterpretar todo

– Espera, no estás entendiendo, esa chica…

– ¡¿Qué crees que piense ella de ti si te ve todo el tiempo conmigo?!

– Pero tus sentimientos, esto es…

– Yo veré que hago, pero ahora debes ir tras ella, no puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo – rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa antes de que Adrien pudiera detenerla.

Se sentía algo humillada, pero tampoco estaba en su derecho de sentir algo así. Ninguno de los dos se había prometido nada. Adrien le ayudó con un problema, pero ahora se había metido en uno aun más grande. Pero si lo pensaba bien, si Adrien lograba ser feliz con la chica en cuestión, ella también lo sería.

.

.

.

Adrien se encontraba… confundido, muy confundido. Intentó decirle a Marinette que esa chica era ella, pero la conversación avanzó más rápido de lo que él pudo reflexionar.

Había aclarado sus sentimientos gracias a Nino semanas atrás. Se había dado cuenta que se enojaba cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a su princesa (hace mucho que no usaba ese apodo con ella). Disfrutaba las citas con ella, le gustaba ver su sonrisa, y más si esa sonrisa era provocada por ella, y en las noches… wow, era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de ver esas expresiones de placer y tener su cuerpo bajo el suyo retorciéndose. Pero no podía confesarse todavía, por que Marinette debía primero olvidar a Luka, cerrar esa herida de manera sana, y entonces podría abrirse a él, y hasta entonces él esperaría pacientemente a tener su oportunidad de conquistarla… conquistarla de verdad.

Pero ahora… no fue capaz de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y tampoco parecía tener oportunidad, pues su corazón aun latía por otro hombre. O al menos eso pensaba.

.

.

.

Y bueno, en esta ocasión me atrasé por arreglar detalles ¿ok? Se me fue la vida en eso. además, la próxima semana inician mis clases, por lo que, una vez terminado este capítulo, probablemente solo suba cosas cortas, de máximo tres o cuatro capítulos. Y eso, que mi vida se hace bola, vamos con las revs.

Noir 0: no me imagino un plagadrien, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, pero lo dudo, sobre todo ahora que casi no tendré tiempo :,v me estaré concentrando en las ideas que sí o si quiero escribir. ^^

Manu: no noté que faltaron esas cosas, ahora en un rato puede que lo haga je, normalmente olvido esos detalles y los pongo después jeje


	11. una palabra

**Capitulo 11 Félix y Bridgette**

Semanas y semanas pasaron en que ninguno de los dos hablaba con el otro… ¡¿cómo lo haría si el chico la evitaba como la peste?! y lo peor es que quien los puso en ese berenjenal era él, no ella. Solo le hablaba para cosas de trabajo, y cuando la hacía, ni siquiera la miraba, sin embargo, de vez en cuando lo pillaba mirándola de reojo… ¿Quién puede entender a los hombres? Definitivamente ella no.

Ahora mismo se encontraba estudiando, tenía sus exámenes de finales de carrera, debía concentrarse. Cuando se sumergía en sus libros de texto y cuadernos de apuntes era capaz de olvidar sus problemas con el chico, pero el resto del tiempo pensaba en él. ¿por qué su mente era así? ¿por qué no podía dejarlo ir? Debía terminar de estudiar el módulo del humor en la publicidad para su examen y no podía concentrarse.

Pero ese día sería diferente a todos los demás.

Félix no sabía como es que siempre pillaba los problemas de Adrien y le aconsejaba en lo que podía cuando su propia situación era desastrosa. Aunque no importaba mucho, pues Adrien le hacía caso a medias y había hecho un desastre con Marinette el también. Le contó lo que pasó la ultima vez que la chica estuvo en la casa e intentó confesarse, y no pudo evitar reírse cruelmente de él.

Pero ahora, a lo serio. No podía seguir negando el hecho de que le debía como mínimo una disculpa a Bridgette, había llegado a esa conclusión por él mismo. Sin embargo, la insistencia de Claudio, su mejor amigo, y de Luka, su otro amigo que, a pesar de encontrarse lejos, se tomaban el tiempo de hablar de vez en cuando, no pudo seguir escondiéndolo, tenía sentimientos por Bridgette, otra vez. Pero esta vez era imposible que le aceptara. Después de años de promesas de amor incondicional, Bridgette le dio una oportunidad, ¿y qué hizo él? la rechazó. El shock inicial tomó control de su mente… ¿¡cómo el amor de su vida podía ser su amiga, la que, en el fondo, siempre había considerado una molestia!?

Pero ahí estaba, años después, suspirando por ella.

"bien, ahí voy"

– Hola Bridgette – la chica lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Y no era para menos. Él se había enojado con ella por salir con Sam, no le dio ninguna explicación y simplemente dejó de hablarle.

– ho–hola – la respuesta era tímida, pero de momento, mejor de lo que esperaba

– necesito hablar contigo, un minuto, ¿podemos ir a tomar algo?

– Ahora mismo estaba por terminar, ¿nos vemos en el café en 10 minutos?

– Claro

Bridgette no lo podía creer… ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora? Félix era un ser incomprensible para ella en ese minuto, ¿y lo peor? Es que una parte de ella aun añoraba permanecer a su lado.

Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió al lugar. Para su sorpresa, Félix ya se encontraba ahí, leyendo algo. "siempre leyendo" recordó con ternura. Entonces, sentó al frene suyo, pidiendo un café cortado y galletitas.

– El café no es café sin galletas – le argumentó antes de que su compañera le dijera cualquier palabra. Félix solo le sonrió, el ambiente era algo extraño, y no comprendía muy bien en que tono iba a ser la conversación.

– Antes de todo… debo pedirte perdón

– Si es por Sam está bien, de todas formas, no pasó nada entre nosotros – todos los músculos del cuerpo de Félix se relajaron, tenía un problema menos.

– También quiero explicarte, que ahora mismo no estoy saliendo con Ann, ni con nadie más.

– Tampoco es como que esté en mi derecho de pedir explicaciones

– Bueno, tienes razón – tomó un poco de su café, se notaba nervioso – pero quería que lo supieras.

Se instalaron unos segundos de un tenso silencio, que fue roto nuevamente por Félix.

– Lo que pasó con Sam… fue culpa mía ¿verdad? Si es así, también lo siento por ello – Bridgette le quería decir que sí… que era su culpa que ninguna de sus relaciones funcionase, pero tampoco podía hacer eso, era ella quien no superaba sus inseguridades, era su culpa. Y ahora era peor, porque se estaba enamorando de nuevo, sin razones, el solo tenerlo cerca suyo la hacía caer por él de nuevo.

– No te preocupes por eso, el problema es mío

– Bridgette, de todas formas, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo… es para disculparme por lo de esa vez, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – la mirada de Bridgette bajó y se obscureció

– Félix, está bien, pasó hace mucho

– Pero no me niegues que aun te afecta, ¿verdad? Yo…. De verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije, pero estaba en shock, actué por impulso, pero siempre me arrepentí

– Pero ya está hecho Félix, da igual – Bridgette no le estaba mirando, tenía sus ojos clavados en su café.

– No da igual si te afecta hasta el día de hoy, ella y tú…

– No podemos hablar de esto aquí

– Vamos a otra parte

– No

– Yo te amaba de verdad, pero, fui un tonto ¿sí?

Bridgette tomó rápidamente su bolso y dejó varias monedas en la mesa para pagar su café, mientras que Félix hacía lo mismo, dejando una amplia propina se fue del lugar persiguiendo a Bridgette.

– Aun no termino de explicarte

– Ya está bien, ya entendí, no es necesario todo esto

– Si lo es

– ¡deja de seguirme!

– Quiero intentarlo de nuevo

Por fin, después de seguirla durante un trayecto del parque, logró tomarla de la mano y detenerla

– Por favor, intentémoslo de nuevo, desde que terminé contigo, no he podido encontrar a nadie, al principio busqué chicas parecidas a ti, pero siempre te buscaba a ti en ellas, entonces empecé a buscar a alguien diferente a ti, alguien que pudiera hacer que te olvidara, pero nunca lo logré, eres para mí irremplazable, eres única, y lo siento.

Bridgette solo quería llorar… ¿qué habría dado por escuchar esas palabras años atrás?

– Félix, yo podía entender que en el shock inicial pudiéramos herirnos mutuamente, estaba preparada para eso, pero ahora… han pasado años.

– Lo sé, y me arrepiento cada día

– Yo… no creo que sea posible

– Pero aún me quieres, lo sé – Porque ella siempre le miraba de reojo, a escondidas

– Sí, aun te quiero, pero no podemos

– ¿por qué no? Yo te amo, tú a mí, ¿Qué nos detiene?

– Yo… – le quería decir la verdad, que ella no confiaba en ella misma, que se sentía menos que su alter ego, que alguien que no se ama lo suficiente a sí misma no puede amar a otro – lo que menos quiero es que te sientas culpables, pero tu rechazo me afectó mucho, tu estabas enamorado de Multimause, pero yo no soy ágil, ni fuerte, tampoco tengo esa seguridad que tanto te gustaba, solo soy yo.

– Lo sé, por eso te pido una oportunidad

– Lo siento Félix, pero me temo, que esto no puede funcionar.

Iba a retirarse nuevamente, pues lentamente Félix había suavizado su agarre. Se alejó unos pasos para retomar su camino, pero un fuerte ruido interrumpió la conversación.

.

.

.

Je, y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Mis clases regresaron, y eso significa que no tengo tiempo para nada :,v y bueno, las actualizaciones ahora van a ser una vez a la semana, un capi en algún momento de los fines de semana, la vida es así, perdón, pero hago lo que puedo :,v

el proximo capi es uno bastante especial, así que esperen por él, pero nos estamos acercando al final de estas historias

Siendo 8M, un muy feliz día de la mujer ^^

Manu: me gustó el fic, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte subirlo, pues, como dije arriba, ya no me da el tiempo u.u pero está bueno. La idea es buena, aunque aun le falta redacción y puntuación.

Noir 0: dudo mucho continuar ese fic, porque nunca logro pensar al Félix de la serie como alguien bueno jeje, ya veremos que pasa cuando salga la cuarta temporada, pero es una buena idea.

Emely nya: seh, desesperan un poco, pero considero que soy fiel a como son en la serie jaja

Y bueno, nos vemos el próximo finde.


	12. Mayura

**FINAL PARTE 1 (AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO)**

Era una tarde de martes cuando un fuerte ruido inundó las calles de París. La discusión con Félix no había terminado, pero sus prioridades eran otras. ¿el problema? Había un villano en la ciudad mientras que la caja de miraculous se encontraba en su habitación bajo tres llaves encondidas por el resto de la casa, solo ella sabía dónde estaban.

– Es un sentimonstruo, es obra de Mayura

– ¿Mayura? ¿pero cómo? Ese miraculous se rompió durante la batalla

– Tal vez en todo este tiempo halló la manera de repararlo

– ¡debemos correr a mi casa! Tu llama a Adrien y yo a Marinette, ¡ven conmigo!

.

.

.

Adrien no era una persona especialmente asertiva, pero reconocía que decirle a la chica que le gusta que "gusta de alguien" no había sido el mejor movimiento de su vida. ¡debió confesarse en ese mismo momento! No podía ser tan idiota… ¿acaso había perdido su oportunidad? No tenía como saberlo, pues no se atrevía a preguntar, la chica debía estar aun enojada por toda la conversación de ayer en la noche.

Hizo todos los quehaceres del hogar para distraerse, fregó los platos, pasó aspiradora, limpió los pisos y ventanas, además de ordenar su closet en profundidad, pero los pensamientos sobre Marinette continuaban ahí.

A eso de las 1 de la tarde, un fuerte ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos

"que extraño, es como cuando los akumas llegaban a la ciudad"

Pero eso era imposible, porque Howk moth era su padre, y este había perdido todos los recuerdos de esa época, ¿verdad? A menos que… ¡Mayura! Ella había escapado con el miraculous del pavo real.

Entonces recibió una llamada de Félix

– ¡primo! ¿acaso…?

– Es un sentimonstruo, corre a la panadería

.

.

.

Por suerte ese día no debía ir al taller, tenía un examen sobre teoría del color en dos días más y debía estudiar a miles de autores y teorías diferentes. Si bien el tema le interesaba, en este minuto su concentración no podía estar más lejana.

¿Quién sería esa chica que Adrien quería? ¿por qué perdía tiempo con ella si había otra persona en su corazón? Adrien debía ser un tonto. Amaría estar con él, en sus brazos, pasar esa noche con él y despertar en su cálida cama, pero eso sería egoísta, sería hacerle perder el tiempo.

En teoría la situación había empezado para que cada uno superara su corazón roto, y por un momento funcionó, pues superó sus sentimientos por Luka, pero ahora estaba roto de nuevo…

"en la vida he tenido malas ideas, y luego esta idiotez de los amigos con ventaja… ¿acaso puedo ser más cliché?" su vida debía ser algo así como una mala comedia romántica.

Un fuerte ruido la interrumpió, le llegaron flashbacks instantáneos de sus tiempos como heroína pero no… imposible, ¿verdad? Howkmoth perdió el miraculous junto a todos sus recuerdos, pero entonces…

– ¡Marinette! – escuchó a su hermana gritarle desde el primer piso

– ¿Bridgette? Acaso eso…

– Fue Mayura – respondió Félix – Adrien viene en camino

Bridgette iba de un lado de la casa al otro, al parecer estaba buscando algo. Minutos después apareció en la habitación de la menor de las hermanas con tres llaves en sus manos.

– Deben ayudarme – los tres bajaron al sótano de la panadería donde Tom y Sabine guardaban los ingredientes y algunos papeles importantes. Movió uno de los muebles que contenía sacos de harina, y se inclinó. – está aquí.

Con un destornillador empezaron a sacar una de las tablas de madera del piso. Al parecer Bridgette tenía un gran talento para guardar cosas.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo ocultando la caja– bromeó Marinette,

– gracias hermanita – justo entonces, llegó Adrien.

– Justo a tiempo – Bridgette tomó la caja y la abrió. Primero sacó su propio miraculous y se lo colocó en el cuello, el collar del ratón. Mullo apareció frente a ella.

– Bridgette… hace tiempo que no te veía, estás más grande, ¿ha pasado algo?

– Sí, reapareció Mayura – Mullo se asustó

– ¿pero cómo? Cuando Adrien y Félix tocaron el miraculous cada uno con su cataclismo este se rompió, según yo era inutilizable

– No sabemos cómo, pero debemos ir a por ello, ¡Mullo, a chillar! – entonces, tras una intensa luz rosada, Bridgette se transformó en multimause.

– Estos son los suyos – cada uno recibió su propia joya.

– ¡Tikki, motas!

– ¡plagg, las garras!

– ¡caos, rasguños!

.

.

.

Los cuatro héroes se presentaron frente al sentimonstruo. Nadja se encontraba en la escena reporteando como hacía años no lo hacía.

– Tras varios años desde el último akuma cuando Howk moth fue derrotado, aparecen nuevos villanos, pero no parecen ser akumas. Ahí vemos de nuevo a nuestros héroes.

Era un robot gigante, al parecer nadie estaba conduciéndolo, ¿dónde podría estar la pluma?

– Parece que has perdido práctica multimause

– Cállate gato tonto, solo estoy pensando

Marinette y Adrien tenían los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción, mientras que ella y félix tenían los de la multiplicación y la división. Mientras que el cataclismo de chat noir destruía un objeto por completo convirtiéndolo en puras cenias, el cataclismo de chat blanck dividía los objetos, los rompía en partes exactamente iguales, las que Félix quisiera…

– ¿tienes algún plan? – Ladybug se acercó a su hermana

– De momento no, empecemos por ver que es capaz de hacer

– No se diga más – ambos gatos saltaron al ataque del akuma, casi parecía como si extrañaran esos días, mientras que las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas más atrás.

– ¡Cuidado! – ambas gritaron cuando el robot desde su muñeca lanzó fuego en dirección a los gatos. Ambas chicas fueron a su rescate, salvándolos justo a tiempo

– ¿¡están locos!? – gritó ladybug

– ¡no pueden atacar a lo loco! – continuó su hermana

– Lo sentimos

Se movieron rápidamente de un lado al otro para ver de que manera atacaba el sentimonstruo. Al menos ahora todos los civiles habían sido puestos a salvo gracias a Marinette, pues ella era la más veloz de todos los del grupo.

– Bien, hasta ahora sabemos que con la derecha puede lanzar fuego, y con la izquierda lanza rayos. En una de esas dos armas debe estar la pluma.

– ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Bridgette pensó unos minutos que hacer.

– Pues bien…

.

.

.

Marinette se paró frente al robot de 6 metros. Este la iba a atacar, pero ahí estaba chat noir para distraerlo.

– ¡amuleto encantado! – una larguísima cuerda apareció frente a ella, pero era demasiado larga.

– ¡Chat blanc! Tu turno – gritó Bridgette. Esquivando los ataques se acercó hasta Marinette

– ¡Cataclismo! – la cuerda se dividió en muchos pedazos, los cuales aun eran bastante largos.

– ¡Mullo, multiplícame! – multimause empezó a crear copias de ella misma, cada una tomó un pedazo de cuerda, y la ató de manera rápida a las armas, siendo cubiertas por otras copias y por los otros tres héroes.

Entre todas las copias empezaron a tirar de ambas armas, pero aún no sabían en cual de las dos estaría la pluma… el cataclismo de chat noir solo puede destruir una cosa. Entre todas las multimauses, lograron desarmar ambos brazos, pero entonces, el robot hiso algo inesperado.

Sobre su cabeza tenía una especie de tiara, de la cual empezaron a salir unos rayos azules, los cuales congelaban todo a su paso

– ¡ahí está la pluma! – Marinette era buena descubriendo el lugar en que se encontraba el akuma, de alguna manera, tenía una habilidad especial para sentir de donde provenía esa mala energía, por lo que podían confiar en ella.

– ¡yo me encargo!

– Entre todos los héroes, cubrieron a chat noir para que pudiera llegar hasta la tiara.

– ¡Bridgette! – en un mal movimiento, la chica terminó congelada, Félix fue a por ella, pero antes de alcanzarla, un rayo le llegó a él también

– ¡somo estamos nosotros gatito! – Marinette desviaba los rayos con su yoyo mientras se acercaban a la tiara, estaban cada ves más cerca, casi al alcance, pero entonces, un fuerte estruendo y…

– ¡Marinette! – un rayo que iba en dirección a Adrien fue detenido por Marinette, pero en un error de cálculo, terminó ella misma congelada.

– Solo quedo yo.

Con toda la agilidad que el traje de gato negro le ofrecía, fue subiendo nuevamente, hasta que por fin…

– ¡cataclismo! – destruyó la tiara por completo, liberando la pluma que Mayura había puesto en un robot de juguete, todos los héroes fueron descongelados, y un pequeño niño salió corriendo en busca de su juguete.

– ¡super max 3000! – el chico tomó el robot entre sus brazos abrasándolo

– Nunca más debes perderlo – le regañó sutilmente su madre

– Lo prometo – madre e hijo se fueron de la escena.

– Vaya, parece ser que los sentimientos de los niños pueden ser algo intensos también, ¿no crees my lady? – preguntó Adrien, pero esta solo bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus aretes sonaron

– Parece que las tardes de batalla han vuelto, debemos irnos

– Espera, necesito hablar contigo – no iba a dejar que la situación se quedara de la manera en que estaba

– No hay tiempo

Lady tomó su yoyo y salió de la escena en dirección a su casa, pero Chat noir estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, por lo que siguió el camino que esta había tomado.

En cuanto a chat blanc y multimause… él no fue tan sutil, tomó a la heroína entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su propia casa

– ¡tu suéltame! ¡no tengo ganas de hablar contigo!

– Es urgente, solo serán unos minutos, luego te llevo a tu casa

– ¡tomaré un taxi!

– Multimause, serán solo unos minutos, te lo prometo

– Pero ya hablamos

– Tengo una ultima cosa que decir

– Bien, pero suéltame ya

Soltó a la chica sobre uno de los tejados, el primer pitido de sus aretes.

– Habla rápido, me quedan 4 minutos

– Vamos chica, mi casa está a dos cuadras

– ¡no iré a tu casa! Por favor…

Félix dio un largo suspiro

– Multimause, es algo importante, por favor, déjame decirte una última cosa, después de eso podemos tener una relación estrictamente profesional si quieres, pero necesito decirte esto. – Bridgette dio un largo suspiro para finalmente acceder.

– Bien, vamos.

.

.

.

Avisos de utilidad pública, el próximo capitulo es el final de la historia para Adrien y Marinette, y el siguiente el final de Félix y Bridgette, pero de todas formas, tengo un par de cosas que decir. En otro fic mío en los revs alguien dijo un par de cosas feas sobre otra persona, VOY A DEJAR EL FIC UNA SEMANA MÁS AHÍ POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE GUARDARLO, PERO EL PROXIMO SÁBADO O DOMINGO LO BORRARÉ. **Este no es un espacio para pelearnos entre nosotros, y si alguien dice algo malo de otra persona en este fic u otro, VOY A BORRAR EL FIC EN CUESTIÓN, ¿SE ENTIENDE?**

Manu: No te lo tomes a mal, pero voy a borrar tu fic en una semana más, ninguno de mis fics es espacio de insultos ni peleas. Estoy en la universidad y no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para este tipo de juegos, fin de la discusión, quería de corazón subir tus fic y ayudarte a mejorar poco a poco, pero si las cosas se ponen así con otras personas, prefiero retirarme y subir lo que pueda, perdón por eso.


	13. Final 1

**FINAL ADRIEN Y MARINETTE**

– Marinette, espérame

– Ve a casa o te vas a transformar y dada la situación, eso sería problemático

– Tu casa está más cerca, y de veras debo hablar contigo

– Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo

El tercer pitido de sus aretes sonó, seguido por el del anillo

– Por favor, no quiero quedar en malos términos por un malentendido, necesito explicarte algo, yo… – ambos se detuvieron en un techo cercano a la casa de la chica. Adrien sólo podía observar la espalda dela chica de sus sueños – no quiero arrepentirme otra vez, dame una oportunidad

Marinette se quedó unos segundos en silencio… no quería hablar con Adrien para no romperse a llorar otra vez, tenía un amor no correspondido con él de nuevo, ella misma se había metido en un problema, pero… Adrien se estaba mostrando vulnerable, se veía incapaz de dejarlo así.

– Está bien, pero apúrate – sonó el cuarto pitido, tenían un minuto para llegar.

Saltaron entre los techos que faltaban en silencio, una al lado del otro, tampoco se miraban pues la situación era bastante incómoda. Llegaron al techo y entraron a la habitación de Marinette. Se destransofrmaron apenas pusieron un pie en la habitación. Si bien Adrien había pasado varias tardes en la casa de Marinette, y algunas noches cuando los padres de ella no estaban (Bridgette no ponía problema) hacía tiempo que no veía la habitación con detenimiento.

Ya no estaban las fotografías de él mismo en sus sesiones de fotos, las paredes tampoco eran rosas. Había fotografías de ellos como grupo, y claramente estaban los espacios vacíos donde solían estar las fotos de ella con Luka.

– Voy a traer algo para comer y beber – pero en verdad solo quería evitar esa conversación, aunque fueran unos segundos más, no quería ser oficialmente rechazada, no de nuevo.

– Esta es nuestra señal para irnos azucarita

– Yo también creo – tikki y Plagg se fueron de la habitación, quedándose en la azotea para cuando Adrien quisiera irse.

En la cocina, antes de sacar las cosas, fue interrumpida por su madre

– Nosotros salimos, volvemos en unas horas, cuídate a ti y tu hermana, en especial ahora que volvieron los villanos.

– Lo haré, adiós, madre. – Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, su padre la abrasó, y se fueron de la casa, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos

Antes de subir apagó la televisión, donde aún transmitían la noticia del nuevo villano… se daban diferentes teorías sobre lo sucedido, pero al menos celebraban el regreso de los héroes. De momento no quería pensar en ello, tenía otras cosas que resolver primero.

Preparó un bol con galletas y unos vasos con jugo para subir nuevamente. Adrien miraba por la ventana para poner en orden sus ideas. Sintió a Marinette llegar con la comida, la ayudó a poner todo en orden en el suelo, y se sentaron uno frente al otro

– Bien, aquí estamos – Marinette fue la primera en romper el silencio.

– Sí, no se por donde empezar.

– Tú querías hablar conmigo, así que empieza.

– Sí, voy – tomó una larga respiración para calmarse, aun no se encontraba completamente seguro de que es lo que debería decir – Marinette, dije las cosas mal, y llevaron a un malentendido, no quiero que pienses mal de mí, no estoy perdiendo tiempo.

– ¿a qué te refieres? ¿¡sales con las dos!?

– ¡No exactamente! – Marinette se confundía más y más.

– ¡entonces aclárate! Primero dices que te gusta una chica, después que no, pero ahora me vuelves a decir que sí.

– Es que… a ti aun te gusta Luka, entonces no podía decírtelo

Marinette se demoró unos segundos en comprender… ¿Qué tenía que ver Luka en esto? ¿era por la promesa de acompañarse mutuamente mientras sus corazones estaban rotos? Dio un largo suspiro, amaría poder tener a Adrien para siempre, pero eso no sería justo para él, debía cortar su retorcida relación y dejarlo ser feliz.

– Adrien… ya no me gusta Luka, corrijo, siempre me va a gustar, pero lo he superado, no volvería con él, en segundo lugar… si amas a esa chica, deja de perder tiempo conmigo y ve por ella – cada palabra le hacía sentir peor, y su cara no era capaz de mentir tampoco.

– Es que… no le gusto, o al menos eso creo

– Entonces enamórala

– Eso voy a intentar a partir de ahora – esa era la señar de Marinette, ella debía retirarse. Nuevamente se ponía a un lado para que la persona que amara cumpliera sus sueños… ¿cuentas veces iba a ser dejada en segundo lugar?

– Pues bien, entonces no hay más que hablar

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dando a entender que Adrien debía irse. Por su lado, el chico estaba cada minuto más desesperado… ¿¡por qué no podía simplemente decirle!?

– ¡todavía no! Tengo… algo más que decir – se acercó a Marinette unos pasos más, la tenía a un paso de distancia, un poco más y sería capaz de besarla. La abrasó acercándose a su oído…. Tal vez susurrarlo sería más fácil, sin embargo, la chica se removió entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué la abrasaba así? no tenía lógica, si ama a alguien más debía ir por ella. Pero… Adrien era una persona buena, auténticamente buena… y ese abraso tan cariñoso… con tanta entrega, como si no quisiera dejarla ir… acaso él… ¡eso si tenía lógica! Si Adrien se enteró de sus sentimientos, al ser tan bueno, no querría lastimarla… pero ahora se sentía aún más miserable, tener compañía por pena era… humillante como mínimo

– Adrien… por favor… no hagas esto, si ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos por ti, no lo hagas más doloroso

– ¿de que hablas? Dolor es lo último que quiero causarte – La oreja de Marinette estaba tan cerca, que con solo susurrar las palabras llegaban a ella.

– Pero lo haces, porque yo… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad Adrien, no me hagas decirlo

Pero no se necesitaban palabras… ¿acaso era posible? ¿había logrado enamorar a su princesa de nuevo?

– Parece ser que el corazón de mi princesa ha sido robado otra vez. – le susurró de manera sensual

– Debería aprender a ponerle más seguridad – pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a humedecer la camisa de Adrien… debía detenerlo, y solo él tenía el poder para hacerlo, pero Marinette no parecía querer escuchar, al menos no todavía.

Empezó besando justo al lado de su oreja… el suave aliento se sentía como el fuego en su interior, ¿por qué jugaba así con ella? Si ya adivinó sus sentimientos, ¿acaso disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir por él? Adrien inició un suave y lento camino de besos hasta por fin detenerse en sus labios, saboreando, lamiendo y succionando, dando todo de sí para que sea el mejor beso de su vida. Marinette quería detenerlo… permitirse volar más alto solo haría más dolorosa la caída, pero no podía detenerlo, no cuando la besaba con tanta entrega.

– Marinette – decía entre besos – quiero que dejes de ser solamente mi amiga con derechos – beso esta vez sus párpados, secando sus lágrimas – quiero todo de ti – se acercaba a sus labios de nuevo – quiero hacerlo oficial, llevarte a citas, conocer bien a tus padres, ir contigo a tu graduación, presumirte frente a Nino y mis amigos de la universidad, sobre todo frente a Chris.

– p–pero – su balbuceo fue detenido por una suave mordida en el cuello. Era típica de Adrien cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse calientes entre ambos

– Marinette, podemos dejar de tener sesiones vagas de sexo, por que a partir de ahora quiero estar realmente contigo, te quiero hacer el amor como nadie podrá hacerlo nunca.

– a–adrien – sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, pero sin tocar todavía esas zonas que él sabía que a ella le encantaban, por mucho que quisiera poner su mundo de cabeza, necesitaba escucharlo de ella

– ¿puedo? Por favor, princesa, este gato no piensa volver a dejar a su única dueña

Marinette le miró a los ojos, si bien se encontraban algo ensombrecidos por el deseo que invadía a ambos, podía ver esa luz, ese amor que él le profesaba, el cual era tan real como el cielo mismo.

– Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿estás seguro?

– Tan seguro como lo estoy de que el cielo es azul, el pasto es verde, y te voy a hacer gritar esta noche

Por fin, Marinette inició el beso entre ambos, y a tropiezos Adrien la arrastró hasta la cama, donde la dejó caer con cuidado para volver a besarla con hambre.

– Marinette, te amo, te amo mucho

– Yo también gatito

Se besaban mientras que las manos de Adrien quitaban una a una las prendas de Marinette. Era un cuerpo que ya conocía, que había aprendido a tocar de tal manera que podría llevarla a la luna una y mil veces… pero por primera vez cada uno era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos del otro.

Adrien sopló el oído de su ahora novia… SU NOVIA, la parte más posesiva de él se vanagloriaba al repetirlo en su mente una y otra vez, era su novia, y nadie más iba a poder verla de esa manera nunca. Al mismo tiempo lamía uno de sus pechos, sin tocar todavía la parte más intima de ella, que poco a poco se humedecía e hinchaba.

– A–adrien… yo… yo quiero

– Aun no princesa, primero voy a hacer que olvides tu nombre

Adrien susurraba en su oído las cosas que le gustaban de ella, y más de una vez le repitió lo mucho que la amaba, eso mientras masajeaba ese inflamado botón de manera circular, tal como le gustaba. Marinette se retorcía entre las caricias, pero no quería que fuera así, no todavía.

Con un movimiento rápido, invirtió los papeles, quedando ella arriba, a horcajadas sobre su hombría.

– Esto es jugar sucio – quería seguir jugando con ella, pero los suaves movimientos sobre su sexo lo dejaban sin aliento

Así pasaron la noche, entre toques, caricias y largos y profundos besos los hacían gemir de intenso placer. Dos cuerpos que se conocían, pero que por primera ves se amaban

.

.

.

– ¡MARINETTE! El desayuno está listo

Marinette y Adrien despertaron de golpe ante el grito de su madre. Se miraron rápidamente, aún estaban nerviosos.

– No crea que esta sea una buena manera de conocer a tu suegra

– Tienes razón… ¡Plagg! –el kwami apareció rápidamente frente a su portador

– Al menos vístete, chico

Adrien buscó su ropa rápidamente y se transformó en chat noir

– Te veré en la empresa de mi padre esta tarde

– Me parece perfecto – la besó rápidamente en los labios y salió por el balcón justo antes de que su madre abrirá la escotilla de su habitación

– Te dije que está listo, te vas a atrasar otra vez

Marinette sonrió a su madre, y bajó con ella.

– Bridgette no llegó a casa anoche, ¿sabes algo de ella? – preguntó su padre

– Ni idea, probablemente donde una amiga – o donde Félix si, en su humilde opinión, ambos dejaran de ser tan cabezotas. – Cambiando de tema, ahora tengo novio

– ¿y quien es? – Su madre se veía contenta de que su hija se enamorara de nuevo, y su padre… él solo no quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

– Pues…

.

.

.

Y bueno gente, ese fue el primer final de esta historia.

¿Cómo están en casa? Espero que bien. Yo tengo tanto trabajo y cosas por estudiar que no tengo tiempo de aburrirme jeje. Cuídense mucho, y cuiden de su gente.

Mr rollins: Me gustó la idea general, aunque aún tiene problemas en el ritmo de la historia. Podría intentar subir tu historia, pero como dije antes, estoy en la kk :,v Mi uni se volvió loca y tengo infinito trabajo, con suerte e puse escapar media horita para corregir los errores de este capi, que gracias al cielo estaba terminado de antes, y poder subirlo. Eso también significa que el marigami se va a atrasar, y todos los proyectos también u.u pero con paciencia irán saliendo :D

Alexiel: Si te refieres a este, gracias :D Aunque solo lo borraré si la gente vuelve a insultarse en los revs, mientras eso no pase, no tengo razones para hacerlo

Noir 0: Definitivamente el próximo fic es un marigami, pero mi uni se volvió loca con la cantidad de trabajo que me dieron u.u probablemente se atrase, pero paciencia, va a Sali, es una promesa :D


	14. Final 2

**FINAL FELIX Y BRIDGETTE**

Llegaron a la casa que Félix compartía con Adrien entrando rápidamente por la ventana.

– Garras fuera

– Mullo, silencio

Tras un destello verde y rosa, los trajes de héroes desaparecieron, dejando a dos simples jóvenes adultos, uno frente al otro. Caoss y mullo se fueron del lugar después de recibir unas galletas y queso por parte de sus portadores, todo en un tenso silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Entonces, por fin se encontraron solos.

– Voy a preparar té

– No es necesario félix, díme rápido, estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa – Las palabras de Bridgette interrumpieron la acción de Félix, ella miraba por la ventana, ansiosa por irse, ahogada en la situación

Félix, quien ya se encontraba en camino a la cocina se detuvo de manera abrupta… ¿así serían las cosas?

– Bien… la verdad es algo muy rápido, como te dije antes, ya no estoy con Ann, y estoy enamorado de ti

– Y yo ya te dije que es complicado, olvidemos todo esto, ¿sí?

– No voy a olvidar Bridgette, no sé qué sientes ahora – se acercó peligrosamente a ella por su espalda. Bridgette sentía su presencia acortar la distancia, pero no quería voltearse, no quería caer ante él– pero no voy a olvidar, y de hecho tomé una determinación – la abrasó antes de que ella se diera cuenta que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, pasó sus brazos por cada lado juntándose sobre el vientre de ella, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Bridgette, nunca se había dado cuenta de que la pasaba en altura por una cabeza entera.

– F–Félix – Se sentía incómoda, pero tampoco quería alejarlo… si solo pudieran mantenerse así para siempre

– Te voy a enamorar – Bridgette vio el reflejo de ambos en el frío vidrio. Félix miraba los ojos de ella a través del reflejo, como si pudiera ver su mismísima alma sin esfuerzo alguno. Se cohibió… ¿Qué había dicho?

– Q… ¿qué?

– Eso, que me equivoqué, y lo siento, quiero remediarlo, enamorarte de nuevo

– ¿lo sientes?

– Y no sabes cuánto – Bridgette bajó la mirada, empezando poco a poco a temblar entre sus brazos

– ¿enamorarme?

– Sí, lo prometo, nunca debí dejarte en un inicio, me di cuenta de que nunca te olvidé realmente, nunca he podido tener una relación de verdad, porque solo te amo a ti.

Bridgette temblaba más que antes. Soltó el agarre de Félix para quedar rápidamente frente a él.

– ¿¡lo siento!? ¿¡LO SIENTO!? Han pasado años, ¿¡y todo lo que tienes para decir es lo siento!? Y eso… ¿¡que me vas a enamorar!? ¿¡PERO TU DE QUE VAS!?

Félix se alejó un paso de ella, pues sus expresiones con las manos eran fuertes y no quería recibir un manotazo por error.

– Yo…

– ¡¿ti qué? Llevo años, ¡años! Con inseguridades, sin tener relaciones que funcionen porque tú… no es por completo tu culpa, porque son inseguridades mías, pero después de jurarme por todos los medios que me amabas, que no estaría sola, que no importara quién fuera… pero después ves que soy yo, ¿¡y que pasó!? ¡me dejaste!

– Ya se lo que pasó, fue mi error, pero entré en pánico porque…

– ¿por qué? Porque estabas decepcionado

– ¡no! Digo, sí, pero no es lo que crees

– Mejor ve con esa modelo de pasarela con la que sales a citas, ya veo que no tienes problemas con ello

– Sí que he tenido problemas

– ¿ha sí?

– Al principio buscaba chicas que se parecían a ti, pero ninguna se comparaba, después busqué mujeres como Ann, que fueran todo lo opuesto a ti, pero seguía buscándote en ellas. He tenido muchos ligues, pero no puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas tú, Bridgette, te quiero, dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Bridgette tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos en si interior. No quería perdonarlo, pero quería correr a sus brazos. Quería besarlo, quería gritarle, quería huir. Félix mantenía su distancia.

– Si no me aceptas, lo entenderé, pero no me voy a rendir fácilmente

– ¿Y si nunca te acepto?

– Lo seguiré intentando hasta que me des una respuesta completamente negativa. Si me dejas claro que no quieres nada conmigo, entonces me retiraré, y nunca volveré a molestarte, lo prometo – Bridgette tragó en seco… claro que no quería dejar a Félix, porque a pesar de todo, lo amaba

– Félix… – suspiró – n… no puedo, nos hemos hecho daño el uno al otro

– Te hice sufrir, yo fui el primero, pero volvamos a empezar – Félix se acercó a ella, se encontraban a solo un paso de distancia… ¿Qué darían por acortar la distancia y recuperar el tiempo perdido?

– No es tan simple

– No dije que lo fuera

¿Qué podía hacer? A cada palabra de esos dulces labios las defensas de Bridgette caían un poco más

– Soy torpe, y algo molesta, te vas a aburrir

– nunca me voy a aburrir, he extrañado tu torpeza todos estos años.

– Esta vez no me dejes

– Nunca cometería dos veces el peor error de mi vida.

Bridgette apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven frente suyo, por fin, con pleno permiso, Félix pasó sus brazos alrededor de la chica que amaba. Respiró fuertemente el aroma de la chica, su cabello siempre olía a su shampoo de fresa, tan dulce como ella.

Su mano bajó por su espalda, acariciando un cuerpo que nunca había terminado de conocer… no podía terminar de contar con cuantas chicas intentó imaginar a Bridgette, pero ninguna logró hacerle sentir lo que ella con solo unos besos. Desde que la conoció como Multimause que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Tan embelesado estaba con ella, que no pudo verla en su compañera, que no pudo ver el dolor de su amada en los ojos de Bridgette cuando sucedió todo lo de Nathaniel.

Cuando descubrió su identidad… negó la posibilidad de ser tan tonto, no podía permitirse darse cuenta de que la persona que amaba había estado enamorada de él, que la rechazó, que apoyó su amor con otro hombre, que quedó en términos únicamente amistosos con ella. Entró en pánico, terminó con ella, pero nunca volvería a cometer ese error.

Besaba su cuello cremoso, dulce, su mano tocaba ese pecho del porte perfecto de su mano, suave y cada vez más cálido. La llevó hasta la cama y la depositó suavemente, instalándose arriba de ella sin detener los besos en ningún minuto.

– Te voy a hacer el amor Bridgette, como nadie nunca lo ha hecho – pero ella no podía pensar, la boca de Félix en su piel era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque nunca había llegado más lejos que los besos ardientes y suaves toqueteos… ¿cómo sería llegar hasta el final con él? ¿cómo sería ir de la mano a las estrellas con él?

– F–Félix – su mano se dirigió a la camisa, pero el joven la tomó y la apresó sobre su cabeza.

– No, quiero darte placer, déjame hacerlo, después has lo que quieras, pero ahora déjame hacerte todo lo que quiero.

¿y cómo decirle que no? La promesa estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano.

– E–está bien – Félix sonrió como el gato travieso que podía llegar a ser, como lo podía hacer con su única dueña

Se acercó a su oído

– No debes hacer nada, solo cierra tus ojos – le susurró suave y lento mientras su mano empezaba a viajar al sur, lentamente, lenta tortura

– p–pero

– ciérralos Bridgette

Le obedeció, cerró los ojos, y sintió la respiración de Félix bajar por su cuerpo, ocasionalmente besaba o lamía, en especial la zona de sus pechos y su vientre. Con una de sus manos, apartó su pierna derecha, dándose espacio. Bridgette no era tan inocente como para no saber lo que se venía.

– e–espera

– ¿Qué pasa? – En ninguna circunstancia quería forzarla a nada, pero ya quería empezar a poner su mundo de cabeza.

– Yo… n–nunca me han hecho e–esto, exactamente esto

– Creía que habías tenido algunos novios

– Pero… solo hacíamos lo usual, ya sabes… eso

– No entiendo, ¿eres virgen? – una parte de él se alegraba sobremanera

– N–no – quería morir de vergüenza – pero… solo he hecho, ya sabes, lo de siempre

– ¿No has tenido sexo oral?

– No – y esa parte de él se alegró un poco

– ¿pero te han penetrado?

– s–si – pues ahora el sería el único en su vida, de eso se iba a encargar día a día

– ¿y otras cosas?

– ¿otras?

– Juguetes, juegos, sexo anal, masturbación, todas esas cosas divertidas que se hacen en la cama

– Pues… no…

¿Con quienes había estado? Si bien hubiese amado ser el único en su vida, tampoco le molestaría ser él, y solo él quien le enseñara todas las facetas que el amor romántico puede dar. Quien sea que haya estado con ella iba a ser olvidado rápidamente, él se encargaría de eso.

– Entonces, prepárate, porque te voy a enseñar un largo abanico de cosas por hacer

– p–pero… ¡ah!

Iba a quejarse, nunca había hecho nada muy atrevido, nunca se había entregado por completo a nadie. Sí, había tenido sexo unas cuantas veces, pero siempre se había limitado. ¿y si no lo hacía bien? ¿si no lograba gustarle al otro?

La lengua de Félix bajó lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta que por fin tocó la parte más íntima de ella. Oleadas de placer invadían su cuerpo a medida que Félix ponía empeño en su acción, tocando, succionando, lamiendo su clítoris mientras que sus fuertes brazos la mantenían fuertemente agarrada. Una parte de ella quería detenerlo y alejarlo, sentía demasiada vergüenza, y otra quería seguir hasta alcanzar las estrellas.

– Félix

– Te dije que cerraras los ojos, a menos que quieres verme

Le sonrió disfrutando la expresión avergonzada de la chica. Quería que lo viera, que viera todo lo que quería darle de ahora en más, que viera como la complace, pero era consciente que Bridgette aun tenía camino que recorrer, y él no apresuraría nada.

Bridgette no podía evitar mover sus caderas, era tal el placer que los espasmos eran inevitables, estaba a punto, el nudo en la parte baja de su vientre era en cada momento más insoportable y quería liberarlo. Pero… ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿había pasado mucho tiempo? ¿poco? ¿el también quería disfrutar?

– No pienses en nada – Félix se alejó de esa zona, dejándola sensible y con ganas de más.

– e–es que… no sé, no quiero decepcionarte, ni ser la única que recibe

pero fue interrumpida por un beso largo e intenso. Entre besos y lamidas Félix terminó de sacarse su ropa, y la roma que le quedaba a ella. Ambos, como vinieron al mundo, besándose.

– Bridgette, ya es suficiente, nunca me has decepcionado, y no lo vas a hacer

– Pero…

– Mira como me tienes – no podía ver su cara porque estaba enterrada en su propio cuello, probablemente el día de mañana iban a quedar marcas. Félix dirigió la mano de su novia (ahora era su novia, aunque ella todavía no lo supiera) a su propio miembro, duro y ansioso.

– t–tú

– no aguanto, te necesito – Se incorporó, trayendo a Bridgette con él, sentándola en su regazo mientras terminaba de ponerse un condón. ¿de dónde lo había sacado? – Bridgette, por favor

besaba sus pechos y restregaba su miembro en su vulva… ¿¡Hablaba en serio!? ¡¿ella arriba?!

– N–nunca… ¿y si te hago daño?

– No lo harás

– No lo sabes

– Por favor, Bridgette, no se con quien hayas estado, ni quiero saberlo, pero quiero que hoy, sea la mejor de tus experiencias, y que cada vez sea mejor. Ya no se como hacerte entender lo mucho que te amo, que es incondicional. No importa que pase ahora, o incluso si quieres parar lo podemos hacer, pero déjame regalarte el mundo.

Pero… ya no había vuelta atrás, no quería irse, quería aceptar a Félix, pero había otra arte de ella que no paraba de susurrarle, que se fuera, que no era suficiente. Pero por hoy, por primera vez, decidió que callaría esas voces, quería entregarse en plenitud al menos una vez en la vida.

– B–bien

Subió un poco, y acomodó el miembro de Félix, se mantenían fuertemente abrasado. Poco a poco fue bajando, se sentía bien, completa. El movimiento lo inició ella, pero poco después no era capaz de decir quien de los dos dominaba la acción, eran ambos, moviéndose, buscando su propio placer y el del otro. Nuevamente, Ese nudo en su vientre empezaba a formarse y a crecer. Acalló sus gemidos en el hombro de Félix, su único punto de apoyo entre tanto movimiento y locura, su único salvavidas en un mar de sensaciones.

Félix tocaba y acariciaba diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero no era capaz de decir exactamente cuales eran, no cuando se encontraba a punto. Solo un poco más. Fue basada ahora en los labios en el momento justo en que el nudo se desataba, dejándola en un estado semi transparente unos segundos. Cuando despertó del mini trance, se encontraba desnuda, acostada en la cama, fuertemente abrasada a Félix todavía, quien sacaba su virilidad de ella, dejándola vacía. Rápidamente hiso un nudo en la parte de arriba y lo botó en el tacho al lado de su cama.

Se acostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por arriba de su cadera para acercarla a él, quedando de frente.

– ¿te gustó? – le preguntó con su sonrisa burlona

Bridgette enrojeció furiosamente. Jamás se había sentido así, hasta ahora, el sexo para ella era algo bastante rutinario, no era la gran cosa, pero de la mano de Félix… era increíble.

– No te entusiasmes, gato tonto

– Este gato todavía tiene ganas de jugar – rápidamente dio vuelta la situación, situándose arriba de ella

– E–espera, acabamos de…

– Bridgette… – La chica le miró a los ojos – aún hay mil cosas que quiero probar hacer contigo

– p–pero

pero fue interrumpida por los labios del rubio, y las caricias que volvían a empezar.

Su amor con Félix tal vez no era el mejor del mundo, y tuvo un fuerte traspiés poco después de empezar. Las consecuencias habían estancado la vida de ambos durante un largo tiempo, pero ahora… ahora estaban juntos, y tenían la mar de cosas por conocer.

.

.

.

Y bueno gente, este ya es el the rial final de esta historia, no tengo nada más que decir.

Pues bien, dije que mi próximo fic era un marigami, pero el fic digievolucionó, y como estamos todos en cuarentena, decidí hacer algo que nos divertirá mucho (o eso espero). Es una sorpresa, así que espérenlo, y eso, que los amo mucho, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, y nos vemos en una o dos semanas.

No salgan de casa, y cuídense mucho.

Lara se despide hasta poco rato más.


End file.
